Are We Meant To Be?
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Matt is on the injured list, he finds out that he has no job and no girlfriend. What happens when he meets his physical therapist and they hit it off? What about her past? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Are We Meant To Be?: Matt/OC, Jeff/Beth, Shannon/Julie, Gregory/OC: **Matt is on the injured list and has just been released from the hospital after having knee surgery. His long time girlfriend decides that she doesn't want to be around him anymore. His doctor orders physical therapy and a therapist is assigned to him. Angelina had just moved to Cameron, NC after a horrible breakup with her ex-boyfriend and to start her new job. Angelina's first day on the job is one that she will not soon forget. She is assigned to assist Matt Hardy in his recovery. What will happen when these two scorned hearts meet and get to know each other?

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS WITH THE (*) NEXT TO THEIR NAMES AND ANY OTHER O/C'S THAT MIGHT COME ALONG. VINCE MCMAHON OWNS THE REST. **

Characters:

Jeff Hardy  
Beth Britt  
Matt Hardy  
Angelina Rodriguez (*)  
Gilbert Hardy  
Shannon Moore  
Julie Moore  
Gregory Helms  
Isabella Rodriguez (*)  
Amy "Lita" Dumas  
Adam "Edge" Copeland  
Randy Orton

**Chapter 1**

As Matt lay in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to release him, he couldn't help but wonder where his girlfriend of nearly 6 years was. She should have been here by now. Matt thought to himself. He just shook his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Matt was just looking forwards to going home. He had been in the hospital for 3 days after having surgery on his left knee.

About 10 minutes later, Amy walked through the door. Matt could tell that something was different about Amy, but didn't know what it was. According to Matt, Amy had been acting differently for sometime now, but she never said anything. Matt wondered what was making Amy act that way, but decided to give up for now. He needed to focus on his recovery.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Hardy?" the doctor asked.

"Pretty good. Given the circumstances." Matt answered.

"That's good. I am going to go ahead and release you from here. I want you to take it easy over the next few days and then on Monday I want you to start your physical therapy." the doctor advised him. "A therapist will be assigned to you and will make home visits for your appointments. Do you have any questions for me?"

"None that I can think of right now." Matt responded.

"Well, you have my office number, so if you have any questions please feel free to call me." the doctor stated as he handed Matt his hospital release forms.

Once Matt was released, a nurse wheeled him down to the lobby while Amy left to get the car. The drive home was rather quiet. Jeff and Beth were waiting at Matt's house when they pulled up. They both helped Matt get out of the car and into the house, while Amy grabbed his hospital bags.

Shane, Shannon and Julie arrived about an hour after Matt got home. Jeff ordered pizza and called their dad to tell him that Matt was home. Gilbert arrived shortly before the pizza did. After everyone left, Matt made his way upstairs and got into bed. Amy soon joined him.

"How's your knee?" Amy asked.

"Hurts. But I will be fine." Matt answered.

"It's better than walking around with a torn ACL." Amy stated.

"That's true. I'm going to try and get some sleep. I love you." Matt responded.

"I love you too." Amy stated as she turned off the light.

Matt could tell there was no feeling behind what Amy just said. Was she just putting on a show or what? Matt knew that he needed to deal with it, but decided to wait until his knee was healed. Matt watched as Amy slept on her side of the bed. She was curled up with her back towards him. Matt fell asleep watching and wondering what was going to happen between him and Amy.

A few days later…

It was 3:33 am on February 22, 2005 and Matt walked downstairs to get some water after a passionate lovemaking session with Amy. As he was walking over to the refrigerator, he noticed Amy's bag on the counter. He pulled out her cell phone and called her voice mail. She hadn't checked her voice mail in several days. Matt listened to the messages and Adam had been burning up her phone. There were a few messages from Adam that were a dead give away that something was going on.

Matt proceeded to listen to the messages and in the course of the messages, Adam had stated that he wanted her to call him and that he can't sleep at night if she's not with him and he stated that he loved her over and over again. Matt forwarded the messages to both of his phones as well as Shane's phone. After doing that Matt proceeded to go up stairs and jerk the covers off of Amy.

Matt told her to sit and they were going to play a little game of "Tell the Fucking truth." Matt played the messages that he had just forwarded to his phone and Amy started crying. Matt started yelling at Amy as he felt betrayed by her.

"So you've been fucking him, huh?" Matt yelled. "What the hell? I love you? I love you? He loves you?"

Matt paced the bedroom in anger.

"I am going to go call this mother fuckerand you are going to stand there and listen." Matt yelled.

Matt headed towards the bedroom door and turned around and looked at Amy sitting on the bed.

"Get your bad knee, get your bags and get the hell out of my house." Matt demanded.

Matt felt there was nothing more that could be done about it. He knew that she had been cheating on him, lying to him and she betrayed him. Matt told her to leave, but then told her to stay as he was going to call Adam in front of her. Matt and Amy stood in the living room as Matt called Adam.

"Adam. Hey, Mother Fucker! I heard some messages that you left my girlfriend. "I love you!" What the fuck is that about? You sorry piece of shit. Wait til I get my hands on you! I'm going to slap the fuck out of you! Call me back Adam. I'm sure your wife is going to like these messages as I am about to call her right now and tell her about this horse shit! And I'm going to send her these messages. As a matter of fact if it interests you, I've already sent them to Shane. And every mother fucker is going to know this shit. So If I was you, I would quickly call me back. You sorry piece of shit, mother fucker! And I'm going to send this to Lisa." Matt left the message on Adam's phone as Amy stood there and cried. Once Matt was done leaving the message, Amy grabbed her bag. As Amy was leaving she tried to hug Matt.

"Just get the fuck out. Don't touch me." Matt stated.

"But I've got so much stuff here." Amy stated.

"Just leave! Your fucking stuff will be fine here. You can get it later. Just get out of my sight. Because just seeing you, your sight is making me fucking sick. " Matt stated with some kindness even though he was so furious.

A few days later, Matt logged into his website and took all the pictures of Amy down. He had always treated her as number one and she treated him as number two. Matt walked through his house and took all the pictures of her down. He even threw one of her poster size pictures off of his balcony and ran over it with his car.

Jeff and Beth had no idea what was going on as they were in Cincinnati with Smackdown. Matt called his dad and friends and told them everything that had happened. Amy had gotten a place in the next town over, but as soon as she started getting glared at by people and friends of the Hardy's, she packed up and left North Carolina.

The following Monday, Matt sat alone in his house as he waited for his physical therapist to arrive. They were scheduled to be there until 2pm and it was only 11am. Matt's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It was Vince McMahon.

"Hello Vince." Matt answered his phone.

"Hello, Matt. How's your knee?" Vince asked.

"As good as to be expected. What can I do for you?" Matt answered.

"I got a call from both Amy and Adam and I know about everything. Given the circumstances, I have no choice but to release you from your contract with the WWE. I hope you understand why I am doing this." Vince stated.

"Yes, sir. But it's not my fault they did this." Matt protested.

"My hands are tied on this one. Take the time to let your body heal properly and call me in a few months when everything has settled down." Vince responded before hanging up.

Matt couldn't believe what just happened. Thanks to two lying, backstabbing people, he was now without a job. Matt picked up his cell phone and called Jeff and then their dad. After talking to his family, Matt headed into the living room and tried to take a nap before his physical therapist arrived.

Meanwhile at the Moore County Hospital, Angelina had just arrived at work. It was her second week at MCH and she was loving every minute of it. She moved to North Carolina from Missouri after a horrible breakup with her ex-boyfriend. As Angelina was putting her stuff away, Dr. Martin walked into the office.

"Angelina, I have a new patient for you." Dr. Martin stated.

"Ok. What time is their appointment and what needs to be done?" Angelina asked.

"His appointment is at 2pm in Cameron. You will be going to his house for his appointments due to his professional status. He had surgery on his left knee to repair a torn ACL." Dr. Martin answered.

"Ok. Patients name?" Angelina asked as she wrote some information down in her notebook.

"Matthew Hardy, but he prefers to be called Matt." Dr. Martin answered as he handed Matt's chart to Angelina. "In his chart you will find the exercises I want him to do. There are two copies of everything. One for you and one for Matt. His address and directions from the hospital to his house are also in his chart. If you have any problems or concerns you know how to reach me. Good Luck."

Angelina flipped through Matt's chart and took some notes. Once she was ready, she headed to her car and followed the directions to Matt's house. As she turned down a dirt road, she passed a older looking house, then she saw two houses in the not so far distance, one of red brick and the other a cream colored house.

As she pulled up to the red brick house, she noted the address and confirmed that she was at the right house. Angelina put everything she needed into her large bag and locked her car. She was slightly nervous, as she had never made house calls before. She stood on the front porch and took a deep breath before ringing the door bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ding-Dong.. _

The doorbell chimed as Matt tried to stand up. Jeff had let himself into the house and made his way over to the door. Looking through the side glass, he saw Angelina standing there dressed in her medical uniform with her badge clipped to her pocket.

"Hello." Jeff stated.

"Hello. I am looking for Matt Hardy. I am Angelina Rodriguez, the physical therapist." Angelina responded showing Jeff her badge.

"Come on in. Matt is in the living room. I'm Jeff, his brother." Jeff stated.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Jeff." Angelina stated.

"No problem. Matt, your physical therapist is here." Jeff called from the kitchen.

"Show him in." Matt stated, expecting a male therapist.

"Uh sure." Jeff responded laughing at the fact that his brother was in for a surprise. "Matt, I would like you to meet Angelina, your therapist."

"Hello." Angelina stated.

"Oh hi. I'm sorry. I guess I was expecting to have a male therapist, not that your not good, um, I'll shut up now." Matt responded slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok. I get it all the time." Angelina stated with a smile. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah." Matt answered.

Angelina spent the next hour showing Matt some easy exercises and gave him a copy of the papers. After Angelina was done with the therapy session, she called Dr. Martin with a progress report. Dr. Martin, recommended therapy 3 times a week.

"Ok. Dr. Martin is requesting that you receive therapy 3 times a week for the next 3 weeks. After that, it will be on an as needed basis. I will leave you my cell phone number and pager number just in case you need to get a hold of me. Do you have any questions?" Angelina asked.

"Thanks. When is my next therapy session?" Matt answered.

"Day after tomorrow, if that works for you." Angelina responded.

"Perfect." Matt stated with a warm smile.

"Good. I will see you in two days. Remember to practice the exercises three times a day and ice your knee after." Angelina responded.

"I will. See you later." Matt stated.

Jeff helped Angelina out to her car. He noticed that her license plates were from Missouri. Jeff could tell there was a story behind her chocolate brown eyes and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Missouri, huh?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I used to live there before I moved to Cameron." Angelina answered as she wrote some notes in Matt's chart.

"I know someone who lives in Missouri. I used to work with him." Jeff responded.

"Oh, really? That's cool. I miss Missouri, but I like it here. It's a lot quieter here." Angelina stated.

"Yeah. What part of Missouri are you from?" Jeff asked.

"St. Louis. I lived in a suburb of St. Louis." Angelina answered.

"Which one?" Jeff asked.

"High Ridge. Why do you ask?" Angelina answered.

"Just trying to get to know you. My co-worker lives in High Ridge, maybe you know him." Jeff responded.

"I knew a lot of people there. What's his or her name?" Angelina asked.

"Randy Orton." Jeff answered.

"You work with Randy?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. I take it you know him?" Jeff answered.

"Yeah I know him. I would love to stay and chat, but I need to get the report back to Dr. Martin." Angelina responded as she got in her car and took off.

Angelina tried not to think about the questions that Jeff had asked her. She was also trying not to remember why she left St. Louis in the first place. After she parked her car in the staff parking lot at the hospital she gathered her stuff and headed into the building.

Later that night, Matt and Jeff were sitting in Matt's living room playing X-Box and waiting for Jeff's girlfriend, Beth to arrive with dinner. Jeff thought that he should tell Matt about what he knows about Angelina.

"Hey Matt, I talked to Angelina before she left this afternoon and I thought you might want to know, that she's from Missouri and from the same suburb as Randy." Jeff stated.

"Ok. I don't have an issue with Randy, Jeff. I have an issue with Adam." Matt responded.

"I know. I just thought you should know." Jeff stated as Beth walked through the door. "Ahh food."

"Hey baby, Matt. How was therapy?" Beth asked.

"Hey. Good. She'll be back day after tomorrow." Matt answered.

"That's good." Beth stated as she looked at Jeff.

"Yeah, a female physical therapist." Jeff whispered.

"Wow. Got your favorite, Matt." Beth stated.

"Thanks." Matt responded from the living room.

Over the next two weeks, Matt was making excellent progress with his knee and Angelina was impressed. As they worked on Matt's therapy, Angelina and Matt got to know each other better. Jeff and Beth even noticed a difference in Matt and they couldn't be happier. During the two weeks since he started physical therapy, Matt had confronted Amy on the show "Reality Byte" on RAW.

The last week of his physical therapy had come rather quickly. Matt liked Angelina, but was worried that she didn't like him back. After talking to Jeff and Beth about it, they told him that he will never know unless he says something to her. So Matt came up with a plan to get to know her better.

"Ok. Matt, you are doing wonderful. I have no doubt that you will be up and running around like before you were injured." Angelina stated as she packed up her stuff.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." Matt responded.

"Thank you. So I will see you again on Wednesday at 2." Angelina stated.

"Sounds good." Matt responded.

As soon as Angelina left, Matt started making his plans to get to know her better. He knew that she had been around Randy and was slightly concerned about that, but he would worry about that later. Jeff and Beth helped Matt get stuff for Friday.

Wednesday came rather quickly and Matt was a little nervous about asking Angelina to dinner. He really hoped that she would agree. Jeff and Beth were due to leave Thursday to get ready for a Pay-Per-View event. Angelina stood out near her car just before leaving the hospital. Her sister, Isabella had text her about hanging out this weekend.

_**I don't know.**_

_You have plans?_

_**Not yet, but its only Wednesday. I'm so ready to move on.**_

_I don't blame you. Call me later. _

_**I will.**_

Angelina headed over to Matt's house and was surprised that Jeff and Beth weren't there for once. Not that she didn't like them, but she just felt that they were crowding them during the therapy sessions. Matt was happy to see Angelina again.

"Before we begin, is it possible to change my appointment time on Friday?" Matt asked.

"Sure. When would you like me to be here?" Angelina answered.

"About 6pm." Matt responded.

"Ok. I don't think that should be a problem." Angelina stated as she pulled out her phone and called the office. "Ok. It's all set at the office. I will be here at 6pm on Friday."

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." Matt responded.

Matt and Angelina headed into the living room and started the session. Matt wanted to start to get to know her better before Friday. So he decided to make small talk and go from there.

"My brother mentioned that you were from Missouri. How did you like it there?" Matt asked.

"Correct. I liked it. But I needed to get away from the big cities." Angelina answered.

"I can understand that one. How long did you live there?" Matt asked.

"3 years. Moved there when I graduated from medical school. What about you? How long have you lived here?" Angelina answered.

"All my life. The older house that you pass getting here is the house I grew up in and our dad still lives there. The other house is my brother's house." Matt responded.

"Cool. You must be really close to your family." Angelina stated.

"I am. I just wish that mom could be here to see us now." Matt responded.

"Where is your mom?" Angelina asked.

"She died when I was 12 and Jeff was 9, from brain cancer." Matt answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been tough on you and Jeff." Angelina responded.

"It was, but we got through it and we visit her grave site as much as we can." Matt stated. "So where are you originally from?"

"That's good. I'm originally from Arizona." Angelina responded.

"Nice. I've been there a few times." Matt stated.

Angelina just smiled at Matt as they continued doing the exercises the doctor wanted him to do. _Wow. I can honestly see myself being with him. I wonder if I should tell him about my past. His brother already suspects something, especially when I reacted the way I did when he mentioned Randy's name. _Angelina thought to herself.

Later that night after getting back to her apartment, Angelina sent a text to her sister. She needed some advice from someone who wasn't their parents.

_**Hey Bella. I need some advice.**_

_Hey. What's going on?_

_**I met this guy, who is really nice and sweet, but he's also my patient. I have one last therapy session with him on Friday at 6.**_

_Ok. Wow. What do you know about him other than why he needs physical therapy?_

_**His brother works with Randy. He lives in a house on his father's property, as does his brother. Their mom died when they were young from brain cancer.**_

_Ok. Are you talking about Matt Hardy?_

_**Yes. How did you know?**_

_He and his brother Jeff are some of the biggest stars in the WWE. Even though a few weeks ago Matt was released from his contract after a blow up between him, his ex-girlfriend, Amy and Adam Copeland._

_**Really? Randy never really talked much about work when he was home.**_

_Randy also used to smack you around. Stop dwelling on what Randy did and move on. Maybe Matt will ask you out._

_**Yeah right. Why would he want to ask me out? Anyways, I'm going to get something to eat and head to bed. Night.**_

_Ok. Night._

Angelina grabbed a something quick to eat and headed off to bed. She had a hard time sleeping as she kept thinking about what Randy had done to her and what could happen if she started dating Matt. Angelina tossed and turned most of the night was exhausted the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up. Between 2 sick kids and being sick myself...it was kind of hard to sit down and write. But none the less, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy and please R&R!)

**Chapter 3**

Friday evening came rather quickly for Angelina. As she pulled off the main road and onto the all familiar dirt road, Angelina continued on her way to Matt's house. She had a feeling that this visit was going to be different from the others. Angelina gathered her stuff and headed up to the front door.

After getting her stuff set up, Angelina noticed that they were the only ones in the house. Jeff wasn't there and neither was Beth. It was slightly unusual for them not to be there. But Angelina decided that they should right to work on Matt's last therapy session.

"You are doing great, Matt." Angelina stated as she watched him do the exercises.

"Thanks. I have a question for you, but I'm kind of nervous about asking it." Matt responded.

"Just ask. I'm not going to bite you." Angelina responded with a warm smile.

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me?" Matt asked.

"Oh umm. Wow. I wasn't expecting that." Angelina responded.

"I'm sorry. But I just wanted to thank you for going out of your way to help me. And I like you." Matt stated. "I like you a lot."

"It's ok. I like you too. And dinner sounds great. Just let me know when and where and I'll be there." Angelina responded.

"Great. How about tomorrow night at 7. Meet me at Gas Chamber Ink Inc. in Whispering Pines and we'll go from there." Marr suggested.

"Ok. I know where that is. My sister just got a small tattoo done there." Angelina responded as she wrote some notes down in Matt's chart.

"Cool. A friend of mine owns the place." Matt stated.

Matt and Angelina finished the therapy session and she wrote down all her notes in the chart. She advised Matt to continue with the exercises and that she would see him tomorrow night at 7. With that, Angelina headed back to the hospital and turned in Matt's chart. After leaving the hospital, Angelina sat in her car for a few moments and sent a text message to her sister.

_**Hey Bella. How are you?**_

_Hey Angie. Good. You?_

_**Doing really good. You remember me telling you about my patient?**_

_Yeah. What about him?_

_**He asked me out to dinner tomorrow night.**_

_OMG! Are you going to go?_

_**Yeah. I'm going. I couldn't find a reason not to. **_

_What about the whole thing with Randy?_

_**It's in the past. I know I have to tell him, but I will tell him when the time is right.**_

_Ok. Just make sure to tell him before you two get too serious._

_**I promise. What are you doing tonight?**_

_Just hanging out at home, why?_

_**Girls Night?**_

_Sure. I'll meet you at your apartment._

_**Sounds good. I am leaving the hospital right now.**_

_Ok. See you soon._

Angelina started her car and headed towards home. Her sister Isabella or Bella for short was waiting for her when she got home. Angelina quickly changed into regular clothes and grabbed everything she needed. They decided to head into Southern Pines to a night club where Isabella worked. She was thankful that she had tonight off.

"So where are we heading off to?" Angelina asked as they got into Isabella's car.

"City Limits." Isabella answered.

"Isn't that where you work?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, but I like it there and its always a great crowd on Friday's, plus you never know who you might run into there." Isabella answered.

"Ok. Let's go." Angelina responded.

As the sisters headed to City Limits, Matt, Jeff, Beth, and their friend Shane headed towards City Limits themselves. Angelina and Bella arrived about 10 minutes before they did and were able to grab a table and get drinks ordered. Angelina and Bella were hanging out with some other people who worked there and knew Bella.

As Matt, Jeff, Beth and Shane walked into City Limits, Shane noticed Isabella and Angelina chatting with the owners of the club. After searching the club for a table, Shane headed over the girls table. Jeff watched where Shane was going and noticed Angelina sitting at the table.

"Hey Matt. Did you ask Angelina that question?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Matt answered.

"Just wondering. She's here with some girl." Jeff responded.

"She is?" Matt asked looking around.

"Yeah. Shane is over there talking to them now. I wonder if she knows you're here?" Jeff answered.

"Doubt it. It's pretty crowded tonight." Matt responded.

"Well, she's about to know that you're here as Shane is leading them over this way." Jeff stated.

"Fun." Matt responded.

"Who is Angelina?" Beth finally asked.

"Matt's physical therapist." Jeff answered as he put an arm around Beth.

"Oh. That's who was at your house 3 time a week for the last 3 weeks." Beth responded.

"Yeah. Just be nice to her." Matt stated.

"What? I'm always nice." Beth responded.

"Oh yeah. That's why the first time you met Amy, you nearly bit her head off." Matt stated.

"Well, what can I say. I thought she was bad news and I might I add, Amy is bad news." Beth defended herself.

"Alright, you two." Jeff cut in. "Enough about Amy and bad news. Mat is trying to move on with his life and we will respect that."

"Hey guys. I want to introduce you to two lovely ladies that I just met." Shane stated as he stood where Angelina couldn't see Matt. "This is Isabella and her sister, Ang.."

"Angelina." Matt interrupted.

"Hi Matt." Angelina responded blushing lightly.

"You two know each other already?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. We've know each other for about 3 weeks now. Angelina was my physical therapist." Matt answered as he stared into Angelina's brown eyes.

"Cool." Shane responded. "Then Angelina, why don't you scoot in next to Matt and Isabella can sit next to me."

"Thanks." Angelina stated as she took a seat next to Matt.

As everyone sipped on their drinks and got to know Angelina and Isabella, Matt put his arm around Angelina. Isabella watched their interaction with each other. In one way she was happy for her sister, but in another way she was concerned that she was still vulnerable after her breakup with Randy.

"So Angelina, where are you from?" Beth asked nicely.

"Missouri." Angelina answered.

"Oh. What part?" Beth asked.

"A suburb of St. Louis called High Ridge." Angelina answered.

"Cool. Why did you leave High Ridge?" Matt asked.

"My sister asked me to move up here and I need a change of scenery. Plus it's a lot quieter here than in the major cities." Angelina answered.

"How long have you been a physical therapist?" Jeff asked.

"4 years. And I love every minute of it." Angelina answered.

"That's cool." Matt responded.

As the night went on, Matt and Angelina got to know more about each other. Jeff and Beth called it an early night around 10pm and headed home. Shane and Isabella were hitting it off and spent some time out on the dance floor, leaving Matt and Angelina alone to talk. Isabella sent her a text just before getting back on the dance floor.

_**Tell him about Randy. He needs to know now not later.**_

_Ok. I will._

"Matt, there's something that I need to tell you before we go out tomorrow night." Angelina stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Matt asked concerned.

"The real reason I left High Ridge is because of my ex-boyfriend. In the beginning of our relationship he was the perfect man, but then things started changing with him. By the time I left him, he had been verbally abusive towards me and had me cut off all contact with my family. Thankfully while I was at work, I was able to contact my family and thanks to Bella, I was able to move up here." Angelina told Matt.

"Wow. That's horrible. I can promise you that will never happen with me." Matt responded. "But I have a feeling that there is more to the story."

"There is. Bella and my parents sent money to me for moving expenses and such. I had to hide from him and as soon as he was gone on a business trip I moved all my stuff out and headed up here." Angelina continued.

"I can't believe that someone would do that to you." Matt stated as he took another sip of his drink

"Well he did. There is just one last thing about all this. You know him." Angelina stated.

"I know him?" Matt asked. "Who is it?"

"Randy Orton." Angelina answered.

"Randy did all that to you? That doesn't seem like him, but then again I don't know what he is like outside of work. I'm sorry he put you through all that." Matt responded.

"Thanks. I'm ok though. He doesn't know where I am and he has no way of contacting me, so unless I go to a show, he won't be anywhere near me." Angelina stated. "I'll understand if you want to cancel tomorrow's dinner."

"I don't want to cancel dinner with you just because you had a bad relationship with Randy. What matters is that you are moving on with your life and not letting what happened stop you." Matt responded.

"I just wanted to be open and honest with you about my past." Angelina stated.

"And I thank you for that. I will be honest with you too. Just after my surgery, I found out that my ex-girlfriend had been having an affair with someone who I thought was a good friend. Obviously he not a friend anymore. Things between Amy and I completely over and from what I've heard she moved to Toronto to be with him." Matt told her.

"I heard about that. I'm sorry you had to go through all that while being injured." Angelina responded just before Shane and Isabella came back to the table.

"I hope we didn't miss anything." Shane stated.

"Nope. Just talking and getting to know each other." Matt responded.

"That's good." Isabella stated.

Shane, Bella, Matt and Angelina sat and talked for a while longer. Before they knew it, it was closing time and since Matt was the soberest guy there, he had to drive them all home. Angelina's house was first on the list and since they were all pretty smashed, Angelina suggested that they all come up to her apartment and hang out a while.

Once they were all upstairs in the apartment, they started watching movies. Angelina headed into the kitchen to get some water and popcorn. Shane nudged Matt to go help Angelina. While they were in the kitchen, Shane and Bella were getting rather cozy on the couch.

Thanks to the alcohol in their system, neither of them cared what happened. Shane had wrapped his arm around Bella and she was more or less laying on him. Shane lifted her chin and kissed her gently at first. Once Shane got the sign that it was ok to continue, they started making out. Matt and Angelina headed back into the living room and saw Shane and Bella kissing. They set the popcorn and two waters down on the table and headed back into the kitchen.

"Wow. They moved rather quickly." Matt stated.

"Yeah. Well, at least you can rest assure that Bella won't be going anywhere. Once she finds someone it's really hard to break them up." Angelina responded.

"Are you the same way?" Matt asked moving a little closer to her.

"You could say that. I like giving relationships my all. I love surprising my man with simple things like a home cooked meal to a back massage to leaving little notes for him around the house." Angelina answered.

Angelina could tell that Matt wanted to kiss her, but was slowly making his move. She also knew that Matt never really did anything like this and was worried about what might happen later. But she figured that she would worry about it when it happened. Angelina looked up and starred right into Matt's brown eyes. Before she could even blink, their lips met for the first time. Angelina felt a shock of electricity go through her body as they kissed. She had never felt anything like that since the first time she had kissed Randy.

While Matt and Angelina were in the kitchen making out, Shane and Bella were practically all over each other in the living room. When they finally came up for air, they noticed that Matt and Angelina weren't in the room with them. Bella looked down the hallway, but no one was there, while Shane went into the kitchen and found them in a deep kiss. Bella joined Shane and was shocked to see her little sister making out with someone she barely knew.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews. Here Chapter 4. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 4**

Shane and Bella quietly headed back into the living room, leaving Matt and Angelina alone. After a few more minutes, Matt and Angelina broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled at each other and Matt was the first one to speak.

"I hope I wasn't too forward by doing that." Matt stated.

"It's ok." Angelina responded.

"I usually don't do something like that, but I couldn't help it. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to do that." Matt admitted.

"Would it be bad to admit that I wanted the same thing?" Angelina asked.

"No. But why don't we go back into the other room and finish the movie." Matt answered.

"Ok. But I think the movie is over. We've been in the kitchen for almost an hour." Angelina responded.

"Oh wow." Matt stated.

"Hey Angie, I'm going to take Shane home. Matt do you need a ride?" Bella asked.

"Um, Bella. You're car is still at City Limits and we all rode in Matt's car. So unless you are… never mind." Angelina answered.

"No it's ok. I have my car." Matt stated trying not to laugh.

Bella and Shane quickly left, leaving Matt and Angelina alone in her apartment. Angelina wasn't sure what was going to happen, but whatever it was, it had to be better than before. Angelina closed and locked the door after Shane and Bella left. It was close to 5am and the sun was starting to come up. Angelina's buzz was completely worn off and so was Matt's.

"How about we grab some breakfast?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good. Where to?" Angelina answered.

"I know this great place called Millers. Let's go there." Matt suggested.

"I know that place. Bella and I go there once a week." Angelina responded. "I just need to change into something different."

"Same here. I always have a change of clothes in my car just in case." Matt stated.

"If you want, you are more than welcome to take a shower here." Angelina offered.

"Thanks." Matt responded as he headed down to his car.

Angelina jumped in the shower in her room while Matt took his shower in the guest bathroom. After they were both ready to go, Angelina locked up her apartment and they headed down to Matt's car. Upon arriving at Miller's Matt spotted Jeff's car.

"My brother is here. Which means so are half of our friends." Matt stated.

"Ok. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Angelina asked.

"No. We'll just get our own table." Matt answered as he parked the car.

"Ok." Angelina stated.

Matt watched as Angelina got out of his car. Her long light brown hair was still wet and he could still smell the scent of her shampoo. Matt and Angelina walked up to the restaurant and headed in. Once they grabbed a table, Jeff noticed them and walked over to them.

"Why don't you two join the rest of us?" Jeff asked.

"Because we would like to be alone." Matt answered.

"You know that's not going to happen, right. Once Shannon and the rest of the group know that you are here, they are going to come bug you." Jeff responded.

"Then don't tell them I'm here." Matt stated.

"That won't be as easy as you think." Jeff responded before going back to his table.

While Matt and Angelina talked some more. The rest of the core group was questioning Jeff about why Matt and the girl he was with wouldn't join them. Jeff really didn't know what to say and what he felt like saying, he wouldn't say.

"What's up with Matt and that girl?" Shannon asked.

"She was his physical therapist. She and her sister were hanging out at City Limits last night and we all hung out with Shane. But Beth and I left early so after that I don't know anything." Jeff answered.

"Why won't Matt bring her over here?" Yuk asked.

"Maybe they just want to be alone to talk." Beth answered.

"Right. I think that there is something more going on that all of us know." Kimo stated.

"Kimo, you don't know anything." Jeff stated.

"Jeff's right. Let's just let them be and when they feel like telling us anything they will." Beth agreed.

Matt and Angelina ordered their food and started talking. They found that they had a lot of things in common. They both loved Pearl Jam and Sushi. Matt told her all about the recent events in his life and she couldn't believe that Vince released him just because Amy and Adam got to him first.

"Are you banned from attending any of the shows?" Angelina asked.

"Not that I know of. I know there is a show next week in Virginia. I am wanting to go to show my support for Jeff, but I'm not sure if I should go." Matt answered.

"What if I go with you?" Angelina asked.

"You would do that for me?" Matt answered.

"Yeah. Plus isn't Jeff on Smackdown?" Angelina asked.

"That he is. So we wouldn't be near the RAW show or the RAW roster." Matt answered.

"Exactly. So why don't we get the tickets and go." Angelina suggested.

"Alright. Is it going to be ok to miss 2 days of work for you though?" Matt asked.

"Nope. Since Moore County Hospital is affiliated with the hospital I work for in St. Louis, all my vacation and benefits got transferred. I also have plenty of sick leave available just in case I need it." Angelina answered just as their food arrived. "By the way, one of your friends over there keeps starring at us."

"Cool. Which one?" Matt asked so he didn't have to turn around.

"Blond Mohawk with tattoos." Angelina answered.

"That's Shannon." Matt responded.

"Oh ok." Angelina stated.

After they were done eating and the bill was paid for, Matt and Angelina tried to sneak out of Miller's before the group could catch up. But no such luck, Shannon caught them as they approached Matt's car.

"Hey Matt!" Shannon called out.

"Hey Shan." Matt responded.

"Are you trying to avoid us?" Shannon asked.

"No. Just wanted to be alone." Matt answered.

"And who is this pretty gal?" Shannon asked trying to be smooth.

"Not your wife. This is Angelina. Angelina, this is Shannon Moore, the owner of the place where your sister gets her tattoos done." Matt introduced them.

"I know she's not Julie. Don't even think I would go there." Shannon responded. "It's nice to meet you, Angelina."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Angelina stated.

"Matt, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Shannon asked.

"Excuse me. I will be right back." Matt told Angelina as he walked away with Shannon. "What do want?"

"You're dating your physical therapist?" Shannon asked.

"That's really none of your business." Matt answered. "How do you know she was my physical therapist anyways?"

"Jeff told us when we asked who she was." Shannon responded.

"Oh. Great. Well just because I am having a meal with a woman, doesn't mean I am dating her." Matt stated as he walked back to his car and got in.

"Everything ok?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. They're just being nosey and concerned at the same time." Matt answered.

"That's understandable. They're your friends." Angelina stated.

"So where to? As I have a feeling that we are going to be followed." Matt asked.

"Let them follow. I need to head back to my place and get a few things done anyways. Why don't you come with me." Angelina answered.

"Sounds good to me." Matt smiled at her.

After leaving the parking lot at Miller's, Shannon and Kimo followed Matt to the highway and then Matt sped off and lost them in the dust. Angelina could only smile. Once they arrived at Angelina's apartment, she let Matt in and went to find her sister.

_Knock-Knock._

"Coming." Bella called out half asleep. "Angie, what are you doing here? I was sleeping."

"Yeah right sleeping my ass. Is Shane still here?" Angelina asked.

"Maybe. Is Matt still over there?" Bella answered.

"We just got back from breakfast at Millers. And I am grabbing some stuff from home and heading out for the day." Angelina responded.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Bella asked.

"Nope. But that's ok. I have enough energy to last until tonight." Angelina stated. "And I, uh, hope you didn't do anything you might regret later."

"That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." Bella responded.

Angelina headed back to her apartment and got everything that she needed. Matt and Angelina opted to take Angelina's car this time so that they wouldn't be spotted nearly as easily as that morning. After dropping off her uniforms to get dry cleaned, they headed into town to get some shopping done. Angelina and Matt arrived back at her apartment around 2pm. Matt helped her get everything into the apartment and then he had to head home.

"Well, I need to head back to my house before our official date tonight. How about instead of meeting, I just come pick you up here tonight at 7?" Matt suggested.

"That would be fine. I'll see you tonight then." Angelina stated with a smile.

Matt leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. As Matt was walking down the stairs to his car, Shane finally emerged from Bella's apartment. He shouted to Matt for a ride home. Matt agreed and waited for him to get in the car. Angelina looked down the hall just in time to see Shane give Bella a kiss good bye.

_**I saw that.**_

_What?_

_**I saw Shane kiss you. What was that all about?**_

_The same that I saw in your kitchen last night._

_**What did you see?**_

_You and Matt making out._

_**You saw that?**_

_Yeah._

_**Well, you and Shane were practically all over each other on my couch.**_

_Yeah. Sorry about that. _

_**Well I really like Matt and he is a lot different than Randy.**_

_I hope so. Just be careful ok._

_**Yeah you too. Don't break his heart. He's had enough heartache from his Ex.**_

_Ok. Well you don't have a lot of time to get ready for your date. How about a trip to the hair and nail salon. My treat._

_**Sounds good. Meet you downstairs in 2 min.**_

_Ok._

Angelina and Bella headed into town and got their hair and nails done. Once they were done there, they headed to the mall. Angelina wanted to buy a new outfit for her first date with Matt. She had Matt's number and decided to text him to find out how dressy she should go tonight.

_**Hey Matt. It's Angelina. I wanted to find out how dressy are we going tonight?**_

_Hey beautiful. Dress casual. Nothing fancy. I'm wearing black slacks and a button up shirt if that helps._

_**Yes, it does. Thanks. I can't wait for tonight.**_

_Anytime. Me either. See you soon. Bye._

_**See you soon. Bye.**_

With the information that Matt gave her, she new exactly what she wanted to get. Bella helped her pick up out the color of her outfit and helped her do her makeup once they were back at the apartment. 6:30 rolled around and Bella wished her sister the best for her date and headed back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Knock-Knock._

"Right on time." Angelina stated as she opened the door for Matt.

"Wow. You look…you look amazing." Matt responded.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Angelina blushed a little.

"These are for you." Matt stated as he presented her with a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you. Come on in. I'll put these in water." Angelina responded as she headed into the kitchen to get a vase. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. We should get going if we are going to make our reservation." Matt stated.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." Angelina responded as she grabbed her coat, purse and keys.

"Here, let me help you." Matt stated as he helped her put her coat on.

"Thank you." Angelina smiled.

About 30 minutes later, Matt and Angelina arrived at the restaurant. Matt told the hostess that he made reservations and gave his name. The hostess then escorted them to their seats and gave them their menus. Angelina still couldn't believe that she was on a date with another WWE superstar. The only people who didn't know were her parents. Once dinner was over with, they headed back to Matt's car.

"Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful." Angelina stated.

"You're welcome. But the night isn't over with yet." Matt responded.

"Ok." Angelina stated with a smile as Matt drove.

Soon they pulled up to an empty park and Matt parked the car. He came around to Angelina's side and helped her out of the car. Matt took her hand in his and lead her down the path. As they reached a basketball court, strings of white Christmas lights flickered on and music started playing.

Matt offered his hand to Angelina and she took it without any hesitation. Matt and Angelina danced under the lights for what seemed like hours. Soon, Matt could tell that Angelina was getting cold and they headed back to his car and drove to her apartment. Matt walked her up to her door and she invited him in.

"I really had fun tonight. It's been along time since I've had that much fun." Angelina stated.

"So did I. I wanted to make you feel like the princess that you are." Matt responded as he moved closer to her.

"You succeeded." Angelina responded as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

Matt then leaned in and kissed her as passionately as possible. There was no stopping these two. Angelina had remembered to lock the door when they came into the apartment, so there was no need to stop whatever was going to happen.

Both Angelina and Matt looked into each others eyes and when Matt saw the look he was waiting for, he lead her to her room and closed the door behind them. Angelina was a little nervous and Matt could tell.

"If you don't want to, we won't." Matt stated.

"I want to. Just be gentle please." Angelina responded.

"I promise." Matt stated.

He gently kissed her neck as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress. Since the lights were off, Angelina wasn't nearly as nervous. The glow of the moon light gave them enough light to see what they were doing. Angelina slid off her shoes and the rest of her dress while Matt took off his first layer of clothing.

As Matt caressed her skin, she felt a shock of electricity go through her body. It had been a long time since she felt like that. Matt unclasped her bra and slowly peeled it off of her skin. They climbed onto the bed before going any further. Matt started kissing her neck and slowly moved down her chest. His warm lips felt good on her body. Matt gently kissed one breast while he massaged the other.

Angelina let out a small gasp when he did that. Neither could take the suspense any longer and once they were complete naked, Matt climbed on top of her. He entered her slowly and gently like she asked. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Matt moved slowly so they both could enjoy every minute of it. They were both lost in their own thoughts that neither one bothered to stop and think about anything else.

Once they were both done, Matt rolled off of her and Angelina curled up with him, resting her head on his chest. Matt wrapped his arms around her and soon they both fell asleep. Angelina felt safe in his arms and for the first time in a long time they were both happy.

The next day, both Angelina and Matt slept in until someone knocked on the front door. Angelina quietly got up and threw on a pair of sleep pants and t-shirt. Angelina closed the bedroom door behind her and headed over to the front door. She looked to see who it was before opening the door. It was Bella.

Bella stood on the other side of the door waiting for her sister to open the door. She was anxious to find out about her date with Matt. As she waited she looked down at the parking lot and noticed that Matt's car was there. She wondered if he had spent the night or what.

"Bella! What are you doing here? I was sleeping." Angelina stated from the doorway.

"Sleeping.. Yeah right." Bella responded.

"No really I was sleeping. Anyways what's up?" Angelina stated.

"I wanted to see how your date went last night, but from the looks of it, it's still going on." Bella answered with a smile.

"That is for me to know and for you to well, like you said yesterday, for you to hopefully not find out." Angelina responded.

"Ok. Ok. I give up. Go back to your man. He's probably wondering where you went." Bella stated.

"Thanks. Bye." Angelina responded as she closed and locked the door again.

Angelina crept back into the bedroom and got back in bed with Matt. She fell back to sleep only to get woken up by Matt's cell phone going off. She rolled off of him so that he could get to his phone. Matt sat up in bed and looked at his phone.

"Everything ok?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. It's a text from Shane." Matt answered. "Apparently your sister knows I spent the night here and she told Shane."

"Oh. Lovely. Remind me to thank her later. But you know we are both consenting adults so what business is it there's to know everything?" Angelina responded.

"Very true." Matt stated as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"How about some food?" Angelina asked. "I'm cooking."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be out there in minute." Matt answered.

"Ok." Angelina stated as she headed towards the kitchen.

_**Did you have to go and tell Shane?**_

_I had to tell someone. Would rather I tell mom and dad?_

_**No, but still. I don't want Matt to get any heat from his friends.**_

_Is he mad?_

_**No, but still you shouldn't have done that.**_

_Ok. I'm sorry._

_**Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll fix it.**_

Angelina started cooking while Matt got dressed in the bedroom. After he was dressed, he picked up his phone and searched for Jeff's number. Once he found it he sent a text message.

_**Hey bro. Are you back in Cameron yet?**_

_Hey. Yeah got in yesterday. Where are you? Stopped by your place and your car was gone._

_**Yeah. I'm not at home. Will explain later. Gonna grab something to eat and head home after. Meet me there alone.**_

_Is everything ok?_

_**I hope so. I like I said I will explain later. Text u when I get home.**_

_Ok. Later._

Matt headed into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Angelina. After eating, Matt told Angelina that he had to head home to take care of some stuff there. Angelina also had some stuff she had to do. She needed to call her parents and pick up her dry cleaning.

"Why don't you come over tonight and we can watch a movie or something." Matt asked.

"Sounds like fun. I have a few errands to do this afternoon, so lets say around 6?" Angelina answered.

"Alright. So I will see you then. By the way, I had a great time last night." Matt responded.

"So did I. See you tonight." Angelina stated before she gave Matt a kiss good bye.

Angelina took a shower and got dressed. She decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. She headed down to her car and as she was driving she called her parents and talked to them. She told them about her job and about Matt. Her parents were still concerned for her, but they knew that she had to live her own life.

After picking up her dry cleaning she called her sister and told her that she wouldn't be back until either really late that night or after work the next night. Angelina stopped by the store before heading to Matt's house to pick up a few things that she thought she should have with her.

Meanwhile over at Matt's house, Jeff had just arrived and was wondering what was going on with Matt. The house was spotless as usual and Matt was rummaging through the fridge trying to figure out what to make Angelina for dinner.

"Yo, Matt. What is up with you?" Jeff asked.

"Looking for something to make for dinner." Matt answered.

"That's not what I was talking about." Jeff responded.

"Then what are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Why did you want me to come over here alone?" Jeff asked.

"Oh that. Yeah. Just so you know, I'm dating again and yes I am dating Angelina." Matt answered.

"Oh ok. So wait a minute, you weren't here last night because you were with Angelina all night weren't you?" Jeff assumed.

"In one word, yes. But don't go around saying anything." Matt responded.

"Not a word. I promise. But I need to get home to Beth before she comes looking for me." Jeff stated.

"Alright. Later." Matt responded.

"Later." Jeff stated as he walked out the door.

Matt managed to get dinner in the oven just before Angelina got there. Once Angelina was in Matt's house, he pulled her into a warm, loving hug. Matt gave Angelina the grand tour of his house. She was amazed at all the Japanese art and crosses throughout the house. Just as the tour was over, the oven went off and dinner was ready.

"That had to be the best home cooked dinner that I've had in a long time." Angelina stated as she helped Matt with the dishes and putting dinner away.

"Thank you. I tried. I'm not a great cook, but I do have some tricks." Matt responded.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, Matt and Angelina headed into the living room and started watching movies of Matt and Jeff when they were little. Angelina thought that Matt was the cutest little boy and hoped that one day she would have a loving husband and a few kids running around.

As the night went on Angelina and Matt seemed to get closer. She knew all about Matt's upbringing and he knew all about hers. Angelina knew it was getting late and she had to be at work by 9 in the morning. But she didn't want to leave as she felt comfortable.

"Wow. It's getting late. And I have to be at work by 9." Angelina stated after looking at her watch.

"Then stay here." Matt suggested.

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked.

"After last night, I am more than sure." Matt answered before pulling her close and kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates, but life has been rather interesting around here the last few days. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Please R&R!! Thanks.)

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Matt woke up early and fixed Angelina breakfast. She came downstairs to dressed for work and smiled when she saw what Matt had done. After eating breakfast with Matt, she kissed him one last time and headed off to work. She had a meeting at the beginning of her shift and needed to ask for a few personal days off.

"Dr. Martin, I need to talk to you when you have a moment." Angelina stated.

"Sure. Come on in." Dr. Martin responded. "How can I help you?"

"I turned Matt Hardy's chart in Friday night, he has completed his therapy with flying colors. I also needed to ask if there is a way I can take a few personal days this week? With the move and all, I am exhausted." Angelina stated.

"Ok. That's great to hear. I think that can be arranged. Which days do you need off?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Wednesday, Thursday and Friday." Angelina answered.

"You got it. Enjoy your time off and get some rest." Dr. Martin told her.

"Thank you." Angelina responded.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go over today's schedule." Dr. Martin stated.

Angelina sat in Dr. Martin's office for the next few minutes going over the schedules for the day. Angelina's heart skipped a beat when Dr. Martin read off Matt's name. Making sure that she didn't give anything away, she did her best not to smile. Angelina went about the rest of her work day. She knew that Matt would be coming in around 3, but she had another patient to attend to. She wrote a note and left it with the receptionist to give to Matt when he came in.

The afternoon seemed to roll along for Matt, who had decided to run errands in town before his appointment. He was hoping that he would get to see Angelina while at the hospital. Soon Matt headed towards the hospital for his appointment.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Martin." Matt answered.

"Name please?" the receptionist asked.

"Matthew Hardy." Matt answered.

"Ok. And this is for you." the receptionist stated as she handed Matt Angelina's note.

_Dear Matt,_

_I just wanted to write you a little note to say thank you for everything this past weekend. I've arranged for Wednesday through Friday off so that we can go up to Virginia for Smackdown. I won't be in your appointment this afternoon as I have another patient. But I will call you after I get off work. If you need me for anything before then, just ask Susan, the receptionist to get me._

_Angie_

Matt's heart skipped a beat as he read her letter. He hadn't felt like this in a long time and it felt good. Matt pulled out his phone and called Vince to see about getting 2 tickets to Friday's show. He hoped that Vince wouldn't mind him going to the show after what Adam and Amy pulled.

"Hey Vince. It's Matt Hardy. I have a question for you." Matt stated.

"Hello Matt. How's the knee? What can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Doing good. I was wondering if it would bother you if I came up to Virginia to see Smackdown with a friend of mine?" Matt answered.

"Not at all. You are more than welcome to attend the shows, as long as you don't cause any problems with Adam and Amy. I will have the ticket office place 2 ring side seats on hold for you." Vince responded.

"Thank you, Vince. I promise, no issues with Adam or Amy." Matt stated before hanging up.

Matt put the note in his back pocket and waited patiently for his name to be called. As he waited his phone beeped with a text from Shane. At first Matt was just going to ignore it, but his phone beeped again.

_**Hey bro. Man, I'm in for it now.**_

_What's up Shane?_

_**I am really falling hard for this girl.**_

_Who?_

_**Bella. Angelina's sister. I get her out of my head. It's like I'm addicted to something.**_

_Yeah I know the feeling. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. But I need to head into the office for my appointment. And Wednesday we're leaving for VA for the show._

_**Ok. Later.**_

Matt put his phone away and followed the nurse into a large therapy room. The first thing he noticed was Angelina working with a young girl. She was very focused on her job. Matt noticed the way she interacted with the child and immediately the scene changed. He saw Angelina at his house, their house, helping their daughter with something.

"Hello Matt." Dr. Martin stated bring Matt back to reality.

"Hello." Matt responded.

"How is your knee feeling? Any pain or swelling?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Some minor pain that is manageable, no swelling." Matt answered.

Angelina heard his voice and looked up to see the man she was falling hard for. Last night she dreamt that they were getting married in an outdoor wedding somewhere in North Carolina. Angelina came back to reality and continued to work with the little girl.

After Matt finished up with his appointment, he headed out to his car, but didn't leave. He glanced at his watch. It was a little after 5. _Angelina should be walking out here soon. I just want to hold her in my arms again._ Matt thought to himself as he waited. Just as he looked up, there was Angelina heading in his direction.

_Is Matt still here? I hope everything is ok. Oh, he's sitting in his car. I wonder if he's waiting for someone else. _Angelina thought to herself as she walked towards his car. Matt slowly got out of his car and smiled at her.

"What are you still doing here?" Angelina asked as she hugged Matt.

"Waiting to see you." Matt answered. "How was your day?"

"You're too sweet. It's was good. Did you get my letter?" Angelina responded.

"That's good. Yes. I got it. I can't wait. I talked to Vince and 2 tickets will be waiting for us at the arena. And since we're leaving on Wednesday, why don't you spend tomorrow night at my house?" Matt suggested.

"I think that can be arranged." Angelina responded with a smile.

"Good. Any after work plans?" Matt asked.

"Not really. Go home, pack for the weekend, cook dinner and just hang out. You?" Angelina answered.

"Well, I was hoping to spend some more time with a certain physical therapist." Matt responded.

"Sounds like fun. Why don't you follow me home." Angelina stated before kissing Matt's cheek.

Angelina headed over to her car and Matt followed her home. Once they arrived at her apartment, Angelina started dinner and then headed into her room and changed her clothes. Matt helped set the table and found some candles and lit them. Angelina couldn't help but smile. After they ate, Matt and Angelina relaxed in the living room with a few TV shows. But soon it was time for Matt to head home. Angelina walked him to the door and kissed him on more time before he left.

The next day Angelina was very busy at work. The day seemed to fly by for her and she couldn't have been happier. After Matt left her apartment last night, she packed for the weekend and for the night at Matt's house. Just Angelina was getting ready to leave for the night, Dr. Martin approached her.

"Angelina, before you go can you please take a look at this." Dr. Martin asked.

"Sure." Angelina stated. "What is it?"

"It's a patient that will be coming in next week. I just wanted to take the case. He should be fairly easy to work with and he will be coming to the clinic so no special arrangements will be needed." Dr. Martin stated.

"Ok. Leave it on my desk and schedule his first appointment with me. My calendar is open next week. I will need a full report from his doctor and the extent of his injuries." Angelina responded.

"I will have all that for you on Monday. Have a good weekend." Dr. Martin stated before leaving the office.

Angelina gathered her stuff from the office and headed out to her car. She put everything that was work related in the trunk of the car and pulled out her cell phone. She had three missed calls from Bella. She decided to text her sister instead of calling her.

_**Hey Bella. Just saw that you called. What's up?**_

_I really need to talk to you._

_**I'm on my way to Matt's house. What's wrong?**_

_Is it too soon to tell if you are?_

_**If you are what?**_

_You know…_

_**Are you trying to tell me that you think that you're pregnant?**_

_Yeah. I just don't know if it's too soon to tell._

_**Email everything that I will need to find out. I have to get on the highway.**_

_Ok. Thank you so much._

Angelina continued her drive to Matt's house, while Bella emailed everything to her. She couldn't believe that her sister thought she was pregnant. I mean it had been less than a week since she first slept with Shane, but none the less she would check it out for her.

As Angelina pulled up to Matt's house, she parked next to his car and pulled her bag out of the car. Matt stepped onto the front porch and waited for her to come up to the door. He was glad that they were going to be able to get away for a long weekend.

"Hey beautiful. How was your day?" Matt asked as he have Angelina a hug.

"Good. Busy. How are you?" Angelina answered.

"Good. Ready for our mini vacation." Matt responded.

"Same here." Angelina stated.

"Well, I figured that it's a 3 ½ hour drive from here to Roanoke, Virginia. And I've reserved a King sized room for us as well." Matt added.

"Sounds like fun. When did you want to leave?" Angelina asked.

"As soon as your ready. We can stop and grab something to eat on the way there." Matt answered.

"Ok. Can we swing by my apartment on the way. I forgot to grab the laptop. My sister needs me to help her with something." Angelina responded.

"Sure." Matt agreed.

"Great. Well I will go change out of work clothes and we can hit the road." Angelina stated as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Once Angelina was changed, they got into Matt's car and took off towards Virginia. They stopped to get Angelina's laptop and for food. They made it into Roanoke around 10pm that night. Both Matt and Angelina were tired from driving and work. Thankfully they were able to check into the hotel without any problems.

After getting to their room, Matt went into the bathroom with the hot tub and soaked in it, while Angelina hooked up the laptop and looked up the information for her sister. She sent her sister a text message regarding the information. Bell was not thrilled that she had to wait to find out if she was pregnant or not for another few weeks.

Once Matt was done in the hot tub, Angelina got in the shower and then joined Matt on the bed. Both knew that the weekend was going to be a good one. And there was no one around to cause any problems. Or so they thought…


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Randy makes his appearance in this chapter.... Enjoy and R&R!!)

**Chapter 7**

Angelina and Matt spent the next two days hanging out around town and sight seeing. It wasn't until Thursday night that Angelina remembered to call her sister. After talking to her sister, Angelina got ready to go to dinner with Matt, Jeff and Beth.

"How's Bella?" Matt asked.

"A little stressed out, but otherwise good." Angelina answered.

"That's good. I saw Shane while I was down in the lobby. He looked like a zombie." Matt responded.

"Really? Lack of sleep maybe?" Angelina asked.

"Maybe. But usually on Smackdown you have more down time than with RAW." Matt answered. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm ready if you are." Angelina stated as she walked into the living room area of their hotel room.

"You look beautiful." Matt responded.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Angelina stated with a smile.

"Thank.." Matt started to respond but a knock at the door interrupted him.

_Knock-Knock_

"Jeff, you have horrible timing." Matt stated as he opened the door to reveal his younger brother.

"Sorry, but I'm starving. Are you two ready to go to dinner?" Jeff responded.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." Angelina stated as she grabbed her phone and purse.

As the four of them stepped into one elevator, Randy Orton and Legacy stepped out of the other elevator. Randy turned around just in time to see Matt in the elevator holding hands with someone, but couldn't see the person. All he could see was a bracelet.

_I've seen that bracelet before. But where? Wait a minute, didn't Angie have one just like it? But there's no way that she would be here in Virginia and let alone with Matt Hardy. Or could she? She didn't leave any clues as to why she left or where she went when she left me. _Randy thought to himself as he walked to his room.

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Matt, Angelina, Jeff and Beth were having a great time at dinner. The guys were talking about their online show, The Hardy Show and Beth was telling Angelina all about the stunts and tricks that the guys like to play on everyone. Beth was starting to warm up to Angelina and so was Jeff.

After dinner was over with the two couples headed back towards the hotel. But just as they were approaching the front entrance, Randy walked out. Angelina started to panic and ducked into the alley next to the hotel. Matt, Jeff and Beth followed her before Randy could see them.

"Angie, are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Ran.. Randy is here." Angelina answered trying to breathe.

"Orton is here? But I thought he was on RAW?" Matt responded.

"Orton is on RAW, unless they have a scripted invasion tomorrow on Smackdown." Jeff stated. "Why are you so afraid of Orton?"

"He is not a good man on the show or in person. He is verbally abusive to almost everyone. He even ordered his parents around one night before his mother slapped him and they left." Angelina responded. "Is there another way into the hotel?"

"Yeah. Follow us." Beth stated as she and Jeff lead the way through the alley.

The foursome made it into the hotel and back to Matt and Angelina's room without anyone seeing them. Angelina went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She knew that once she left the bathroom, she would have to explain everything.

Thankfully she had already told Matt and she knew that he would do everything to protect her from Randy. After she was calm enough to talk, she emerged from the bathroom. Matt was sitting in one of the chairs while Jeff and Beth were sitting on the couch.

"Feel any better?" Matt asked as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"A little. Thank you." Angelina answered quietly.

"What happened out there?" Beth asked concerned.

"A mild panic attack. I started getting those while I was living in High Ridge." Angelina answered.

"Angie, I think you need to tell them what you told me last week. Otherwise, they won't be able to help." Matt suggested.

"Ok." Angelina responded. "The real reason I left High Ridge is because of my Randy. In the beginning of our relationship he was the perfect man, but then things started changing with him. By the time I left him, he had been verbally abusive towards me and had me cut off all contact with my family. Thankfully while I was at work, I was able to contact my family and thanks to Bella, I was able to move up to Cameron."

"Oh my God. I can't believe that he is really like that." Beth stated.

"He is." Angelina responded.

"Then while we are at the show tomorrow night, Matt and I will remain as close to you as possible." Beth stated.

"I agree. And just to be on the safe side, you are not to be alone at anytime tomorrow." Matt added.

"Thank you. Just seeing him here gave me a panic attack, I can't imagine what would happen if I came face to face with him." Angelina responded.

"No need to worry about him or anything. We are going to make sure that he can't hurt you." Jeff stated.

After Jeff and Beth left, Matt and Angelina got ready for bed. Matt fell asleep rather quickly. Angelina headed into the living and turned on the TV trying to find something to put her to sleep. As she was flipping through channels, her phone beeped with a text message from Bella.

_**Hey. Are you still up?**_

_Yeah. What's up?_

_**I really think that I am.**_

_Well, go to the doctor's office tomorrow and have them run a test._

_**Ok. How are things there?**_

_Ok. Had a rough evening though._

_**Oh? What happened.**_

_Randy is here. We saw him as we were coming back from dinner. He didn't see us. Jeff, Beth and Matt are all going to watch out for him tomorrow night at the show. Do please don't worry._

_**Ok. Just please be careful tomorrow.**_

_I will. I think I am going to go to bed. Night._

_**Night.**_

Angelina put her phone back on the charger and headed back to bed. Matt wrapped his arms around her once again and she soon fell asleep. The next morning, Matt was up before Angelina and decided to surprise her by ordering room service for breakfast. Angelia awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and got dressed.

"Did you do all this?" Angelina asked as she entered the living room.

"Yup. I wanted to surprise you. After last night, I thought you could use a day of pampering." Matt answered as he took her in his arms.

"Thank you." Angelina responded before kissing Matt on the cheek.

After breakfast, Matt and Angelina snuck out of the hotel and hit the shopping center. After spending the day shopping and getting stuff done, Matt and Angelina headed back to the hotel to get ready for the show. Beth was waiting by their door when they got back.

"Jeff sent me a text a few minutes ago telling me that Randy is at the arena and is scheduled to interrupt the show about half way through it." Beth stated.

"Ok. Thanks. Well, until then I am not going to let the fact that Randy is here bother me." Angelina responded.

Once Matt and Angelina were ready to go, the three of them headed over to the arena and to the ticket office. There were two tickets in Matt's name waiting for them. Beth already had her ticket and they headed into the arena. Matt, Beth and Angelina sat next to each other and waited for the show to begin.

First the commentators and ring announcer walked out. Justin, the ring announcer recognized Matt and went over and talked to him. Soon they were surrounded by the staff of the WWE who remembered Matt. Once introductions were out of the way, the commentators and Justin took their places.

The show started and the commentators were talking about seeing Matt there along with Jeff's girlfriend Beth and someone they figured was Matt's girlfriend. The first part of the show went by rather quickly, then Jeff's music started to play and the crowd went wild.

While Jeff was talking to the fans. An all too familiar song started playing and Angelina's stomach started to knot up. Matt had his arm around her and Beth held her hand. Angelina tried her best to make herself look different, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As Randy and Jeff traded words back and forth, Jeff tried his best to keep Randy looking towards the ramp. But no such luck, Randy tried to spear Jeff and when he turned around he spotted Matt with his arm around Angelina. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to leave him and start dating Matt.

_I knew it! I knew she was here. How could she do this to me? She left me to be with him! How dare she even show up to a show and expect me not to say anything. I am going to get her back! _Randy thought as he made his way back to his dressing room.

"Yo, Randy! Where are you?" Cody asked.

"What do you want?" Randy answered.

"What the hell happened to you out there?" Ted asked.

"She's here with someone else." Randy answered.

"Who's here? And who is she with?" Cody asked slightly confused.

"Angie is here and she is with Matt Hardy." Randy answered not bothering to look at either of them.

"Oh." both Ted and Cody responded.

"And if I were you I would leave them alone." A voice came from the doorway.

"What do you want Hardy?" Randy spat.

"Leave my brother and Angelina alone. You don't deserve to have her in your life after what you did to her." Jeff responded.

"Get out before I pound you into the wall." Randy stated angrily. "And she belongs to me and only me."

"She doesn't belong to anyone but herself." Jeff stated as he left the dressing room.

Randy stood there fuming at the words Jeff had spoke to him. He had to get Angie back and he would do whatever it took to get her back. Randy spent the better part of a half hour getting ready for his match.

Meanwhile, back in the arena, the rest of show went on. The last match was Jeff vs. Randy. Angelina got a little nervous when the match began, but relaxed once she saw Jeff attack Randy with everything he had. Towards the end of the match, Randy managed to RKO Jeff and then took a microphone as he looked around the crowd before spotting Matt and Angelina.

"This is for your brother stealing my girl!" Randy stated angrily to Jeff.

Matt and Angelina exchanged looks and decided not to stay for the dark match. They managed to make it out to the car before someone stopped them. It was Cody Rhodes. Angelina hid behind Matt and feared that something was about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I must have been on a roll today as I was able to complete the next chapter in a matter of an hour. But anyways, Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 8**

"You two had better get out of here before Randy finds you." Cody stated.

"Why are you helping us?" Matt asked.

"Just get out of here. I can only stall him so long." Cody answered as he headed back into the arena.

Matt and Angelina exchanged looks and headed for Matt's car. As soon as they were in the car, Matt took off towards the hotel. On the drive there, Matt told Angelina to call Vince McMahon and tell him what is going on.

"Vince McMahon." Vince answered his phone.

"He.. Hello, Mr. McMahon. My name is Angelina Rodriguez. I am a former girlfriend of Randy Orton's and I need to talk to you about him." Angelina stated.

"Go on." Vince responded.

"I left Randy a few weeks ago and I was at tonight's show with Matt Hardy. I didn't know he was going to be there and well I feel that since he saw me, he's going to try and do something to either Matt or myself." Angelina continued.

"Ok. I will pull him in here now." Vince stated. "Is that was he was referring to in the ring when he RKO'd Jeff Hardy?"

"Yes. He saw me sitting there with Matt and Jeff's girlfriend Beth. None of us knew that he was going to be here." Angelina responded.

"Ok. I'm going to suggest that either you two remain in the hotel room until tomorrow, or leave back to Cameron tonight. If you stay until tomorrow, let me know and I will come meet with the both of you in the morning." Vince stated. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon." Angelina stated as she hung up.

Angelina told Matt everything Vince told her and Matt thought it would be a better idea to stay in the hotel and talk to Vince in the morning. Matt called Vince and left him a voice mail telling him what room they were in and that they would be there tomorrow morning.

Once they were back at the hotel, Matt ordered room service while Angelina soaked in a nice hot bath. It had been really quiet in the bathroom and so Matt went to check on her. Angelina had earphones on and didn't hear Matt come into the bathroom.

"You scared me." Angelina stated when she saw Matt.

"Sorry. It just really quiet in here and I came to check on you." Matt responded.

"Sorry. I was just trying to relax. Did you hear back from Vince yet?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. He will be here at 9am. And dinner will be here shortly." Matt answered.

"Ok. I will be out in a minute." Angelina stated as Matt left the bathroom.

After dinner, Angelina and Matt watched a movie and tried to forget about Randy and what he might possibly do. The next morning both Matt and Angelina were up, packed and waiting for Vince to show up. Angelina was slightly nervous about being in the same room as the Chairman. But soon her thoughts vanished as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Vince. Please come in." Matt stated after opening the door.

"Thank you, Matt. You know my daughter, Stephanie." Vince responded as they walked into the room.

"Stephanie, it's good to see you again. This is Angelina Rodriguez." Matt stated.

"Same here. It's nice to meet you Angelina. My father told me that you have been having some problems with Randy Orton. Can you tell me about them?" Stephanie asked.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sure." Angelina stated.

As she began to tell Stephanie and Vince everything that had happened between her and Randy, Matt sat next to her and put his arm around her. Stephanie and Vince couldn't believe what they were hearing. They knew that he had anger issues on the show, but didn't realize that he had them at home as well.

After Angelina was done telling them everything. Stephanie pulled out her phone and sent an email to her mom, who was the CEO of the company. Matt then explained how he met Angelina and that they were together. Vince acknowledged Matt's statement and pulled Stephanie aside. After talking to Stephanie and reading the email she received back from her mom, Stephanie and Vince made a decision.

"After hearing everything you told us, we will be having an investigation on the matter. Something is seriously wrong with a person who takes his on-screen character home." Stephanie stated.

"If it's alright, we will leave a message for you on Matt's phone just in case." Vince added.

"Thank you. That's fine." Angelina responded.

"Ok. We will be in touch. Thank you again for bringing this to our attention." Vince stated as he shook their hands.

Once Vince and Stephanie were gone, Matt and Angelina gather all their stuff and headed down to the car. Angelina just wanted to go back to Cameron and forget all about Randy. But little did they know, someone was going to follow them. They had been on the road for less than an hour when Matt realized a black car that had been in the hotel parking garage following them.

"Do you see that black sedan following us?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Angelina answered.

"See if you can get the license plate number. I think someone is following us." Matt responded.

"Ok. Let me see what I can do." Angelina stated as she looked at the license plate. "RMZ-4285."

"Thanks. Once we get into North Carolina, I can call the state police and tell them that someone has been following us since we left the hotel." Matt responded.

"You don't think that he would follow us, do you?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know, but the fact that every time I change lanes, they change lanes. So I would rather be safe than sorry." Matt answered.

"I agree." Angelina stated.

Matt drove for about another half hour until they hit the state line. Once they crossed over into North Carolina, Matt dialed the state patrol and told them about the situation. The office advised Matt to keep driving until he got to the exit where the state patrol office was and to come in with the license plate number if possible.

Matt drove a few more miles and they finally came to police station. Matt and Angelina headed inside and filed a report. Angelina gave Matt's address as her address just to be on the safe side. Once the report was filled out, Matt and Angelina went on their way. It was about 2pm when they arrived back at Matt's house.

As the weeks passed, no one heard anything from the State Patrol, Vince or Randy. Angelina and Matt were spending a lot more time with each other as well. Bella finally decided to go to the hospital and find out for sure if she was pregnant or not. If she was she had no idea how she was going to tell Shane.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Angelina told her sister.

"I know, but I can't. How am I supposed to tell Shane that I'm pregnant with his baby if I am?" Bella asked.

"You just have to tell him. I need to call the clinic, I will be right back." Angelina stated.

Angelina walked out of the family practice clinic and instead of calling her office, she called Matt. If anyone would know how to break news to one of their friends it would be him. She just didn't want to give away that she was referring to her sister and Shane.

"Hey baby." Matt answered the phone.

"Hey. I have a question for you. One of my friends just found out that she's pregnant and she isn't sure how to tell the father. Any suggestions?" Angelina asked.

"Oh wow. Well, I would have her just come out and tell him. And I would do it as soon as possible." Matt answered.

"Ok. Thank you, baby." Angelina responded.

"Anytime. Looks like Vince is calling me. Call me when you get off work." Matt stated.

"Ok." Angelina responded.

"And Angie, I love you." Matt stated.

"I love you too, Matt." Angelina responded with a smile.

Angelina then headed back into the clinic just as they were calling Bella's name. Both sisters went into the room as Angelina was there for moral support. After the doctor did her exam, she sent Bella down to the lab for the pregnancy test. After having her blood drawn she was supposed to wait until the doctor called her back. She hoped that the results would be in that afternoon.

Bella accompanied Angelina back to her office and sat there while Angelina worked with a few patients. She admired her sister's enthusiasm when it came to working with people and their disabilities. One of the patients was a 2 year old little girl who had leg braces on. Angelina talked with her and helped her like she would her own daughter.

"You are going to make a great mom one day, Angie." Bella stated as Angie wrote her report on the little girl.

"I hope so, but I have a feeling that I will be an Auntie, before I am a mommy." Angelina responded. "But when I become a mommy, I hope that I will be a good one."

"I hope it's the other way around." Bella stated as her phone rang.

Bella took a deep breath before answering the call. It was the doctor's office. Angelina tried her best not to listen to the conversation by flipping through charts. The little girl was her last patient of the day and once she turned in her chart, she was able to leave for the day.

"Is everything ok?" Angelina asked her sister.

"I don't know." Bella answered.

"Did you get the lab results?" Angelina asked.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"And? Are you pregnant or not?" Angelina asked concerned.

"I am." Bella answered.

"Ok. I am off for the day and you are coming with me. I am not allowing you to be by yourself." Angelina responded.

"But aren't you supposed to be going to Matt's after work?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure that he won't mind if you come with me. As a matter of fact I am going to go turn in this chart and call him. Just wait for me here." Angelina answered.

"Ok." Bella responded.

Angelina walked down to the records room and dropped off the chart. On her way back to the clinic she pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Matt.

_**Hey baby. I need to ask you a favor.**_

_Hey sexy. What's up?_

_**One, is it ok if Bella comes over with me? Two can you have Shane come over as well?**_

_Sure. Is everything ok?_

_**It will be, but Bella needs to talk to Shane. She doesn't know it yet but I want him to already be there when we get there.**_

_Ok. I will call him now. _

_**Thanks. I have to swing by my place and grab my bag, but it won't take long. Love you.**_

_Ok. Love you too._

Angelina closed her phone and walked back into the office where Bella was waiting. They headed out to her car and then to the apartment to grab Angelina's bag. Once they were back on the road to Matt's house, Angelina text Matt to tell him they were on their way. Matt let her know that Shane had just arrived and was wondering why Matt called him over. As soon as they pulled up next to Matt's car, Angelina and Bella headed up to the house and waited for Matt to answer the door.

"Hey baby." Matt stated as he greeted Angelina with a hug and kiss.

"Hey yourself." Angelina responded.

"Bella, why don't you head into the living room while I help Angie with her bags." Matt suggested.

"Ok." Bella responded.

"Shane is in the living room. This is will give them a chance to talk." Matt stated as he and Angelina headed upstairs.

"Good." Angelina responded.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Bella was shocked to see Shane there, and Shane was more than happy to see Bella. But he could tell that something was bothering her. Bella sat down next to Shane and decided to just come out and tell him.

"Shane, there is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Bella stated.

"What is it, Bella? You know that you can tell me anything." Shane responded.

"I.. I'm pregnant." Bella told him.

"What? How? When?" Shane stammered.

"You and me about 6 weeks ago. Unprotected sex." Bell answered.

"I don't know what to say." Shane stated.

"I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me or the baby." Bell commented as she started to cry.

"I'm not saying that I won't be there for you and the baby. I'm just shocked. I never imagined something like this happening to me." Shane stated as he pulled Bella into a hug.

"You're not mad?" Bella asked.

"No. In fact I'm happy. I've waited a long time for this moment. And I promise you that I will be there with you the entire way. I won't back down from my responsibilities." Shane stated just as Matt and Angelina came back downstairs.

"I take you told him?" Angelina asked.

"Yes. And everything is going to be just fine." Bella answered.

"I told you it would be." Angelina stated as she hugged her sister.

"Someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Matt asked.

"Bella, Shane, why don't you tell him." Angelina answered as she stood next to Matt.

"Bella just gave me the best news in the world. I'm going to be a daddy." Shane told Matt.

"Congratulations." Matt stated hugging Shane and then Bella.

As the evening went on, Shane and Bella talked through a lot of things and decided that it might be a good idea for Bella to move into Shane's house so that they would be closer to each other. Matt watched as one of his best friends gushed over his pregnant girlfriend and wished that one day that would be him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Shane and Bella left for the night, Matt pulled Angelina close to him and kissed her as passionately as he could. Angelina was a little surprised as to how affectionate Matt was being. But she knew not to question him as he usually had a good reason for being that way.

"You're in a very good mood tonight." Angelina managed to say in between kisses.

"I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer." Matt stated.

"Ok." Angelina responded.

"I know that we have only been together for a few weeks, but with Shane and Bella having a baby already I can't help but want to feel the same happiness Shane feels. It's not that I'm jealous, it's just that I am getting older and I really want to have a family and I can't think of anyone else that I want to start a family with than you." Matt stated.

"I don't know what to say. No one has ever said that to me before." Angelina responded. "I want to have a family and I'll admit that day you were at the clinic I could see myself having a family with you. But we've only been together a few weeks. I need a little more time than that."

"I understand. I'm just glad that we both can see us having a family." Matt stated before he kissed her.

The next day, Angelina and Matt had slept in until the door bell rang. Matt rolled over and tried to ignore the sounds. Angelina got up, grabbed one of Matt's shirts and a pair of shorts before heading downstairs to see who was at the door. Neither of them were expecting anyone over until later that evening.

"Angelina?" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff. What are you doing here so early?" Angelina answered.

"It's noon." Jeff responded.

"Oh. Oops." Angelina stated.

"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sleeping." Angelina stated.

"Could ya go get him for me, please?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sure." Angelina answered as she headed back upstairs. "Matt. You need to get up."

"Hmmm…no. I want to stay in bed with you and have a repeat of last night." Matt mumbled.

"Uh, yeah… I don't think so. Your brother is downstairs." Angelina responded.

"Ugghh. Great. What does he want so early?" Matt grumbled as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"I don't know, but it's past noon." Angelina stated as she grabbed some towels and headed towards the mater bathroom.

"Well, I will go get rid of Jeff and I will join you in the shower." Matt responded as he headed downstairs.

After dealing with Jeff, Matt locked the door and headed back upstairs and joined Angelina in the shower. He was glad that he had a large shower and a built in bench seat. After their tryst in the shower, Matt and Angelina dried off and got ready to head into town to get stuff ready for that night's party. Angelina was looking forwards to meeting the rest of Matt's friends and it would also be the first time that Angelina would be meeting Matt and Jeff's dad, Gilbert.

As Matt and Angelina were shopping in town, Angelina's phone went off. It was a text message from none other than Cody Runnels. Angelina was a little shocked and slightly scared by the fact that Cody had gotten her phone number.

_**Angie, I know that you are probably freaking out from getting this message, but this is the only way I can talk to you. Please respond.**_

_What do you want?_

_**I need to tell you that Randy is planning on coming after you. He want's you back. I know that you are happier with Matt.**_

_I am very happy. Why does he want to do this to me? Didn't he put me through enough pain and heartache?_

_**He's basically lost it. Mentally. He was the one following you in the black car. Ted and I tried to stop him, but he is dead set on getting you back into his life. My advice is to get a restraining order against him as soon as possible.**_

_How do I know that you are not working with him?_

_**You'll just have to trust me. I am taking a few weeks off from RAW and I will be in North Carolina for a promo shoot. Would it be possible to meet up with you and Matt?**_

_Maybe. I will message you after I talk to Matt. Bye._

_**Ok. Bye.**_

Angelina finally caught up to Matt who was in the Men's department looking at shirts. He could tell that something was bothering Angelina and became concerned especially after what happened with Randy.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Cody text me. He will be in North Carolina in the coming weeks and wants to meet up with us. It has to do with Randy. He also suggested getting a restraining order against him as it was him that was following us that night." Angelina told Matt.

"Ok. We'll meet with Cody and I think he's right. A restraining order is a great idea." Matt agreed as he hugged her.

After they were finished with their shopping trip, Matt and Angelina headed back to the house. Bella and Shane were sitting on the front porch when they pulled up. Angelina hugged her sister and then Shane. Once in the house, Shane and Bella decided to tell Matt and Angelina their big news.

"We have something that we want to tell the both of you." Bella stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Angelina asked.

"We've decided to get married." Shane stated.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. We both feel that it's the right thing to do. And if it's possible, we want to get it done this afternoon at city hall." Shane responded. "We want you both to be the witnesses to our marriage."

"Wow. I would be more that happy to be there." Angelina stated as she hugged the both of them again.

"Same here." Matt stated.

After everything was put away, the foursome headed into town and to the city hall. After Shane and Bella were legally married, they headed back to Matt's house to get stuff ready for the party. Shane and Matt got the heavier stuff done while Bella and Angelina worked in the kitchen getting the food and drinks ready.

Once everything was ready, Matt, Angelina, Bella and Shane hung out in the living room and waited for people to arrive. The first ones there were Shannon and Julie followed by Sean (Yuk) and Yum (Tiffany). As the party really started to get underway, Jeff, Beth and Gilbert finally arrived. Angelina and Bella were introduced to everyone they hadn't met yet. Then Matt with ok from Shane and Bella, made an announcement.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Matt stated as everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Gilbert and Angelina, who were talking and getting to know each other were now standing next to Matt. "For those of you who didn't already know, I would like to introduce Angelina Rodriguez, my girlfriend of 7 weeks. Next, I would like to introduce to everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Shane Helms."

Shane and Bella made their way out to the crowd of people. Everyone congratulated them and the party continued. The party started dwindling down somewhere around 2am. Bella was getting tired and really wanted to go home, but Shane wanted to stick around and help Matt and Angelina cleanup.

"You look tired." Angelina told Bella.

"I am, but we want to help you guys clean up." Bella responded.

"Why don't you go lay down in the spare bedroom. We can handle everything, plus I want you to take good care of my niece or nephew." Angelina stated.

"Thank you." Bella responded as she headed into the guest room while Angelina went back to cleaning up.

"Where's Bella?" Shane asked.

"Laying down. The pregnancy is taking a toll on her physically." Angelina stated.

"Oh ok. Is she going to be ok?" Shane asked.

"Shane, she will be fine. She just needs to get plenty of rest." Angelina told her new brother-in-law.

"Ok. I guess I have a lot to learn about this whole pregnancy thing and becoming a dad." Shane stated.

"Why don't you and Bella come by the hospital on Monday around one and I will take you guys over to the clinic and get her first appointment set up." Angelina responded.

"Sounds good. Thanks." Shane stated. "I think I am going to get Bella and head on home."

"You're not going anywhere. Take the spare room with your wife." Matt stated. "Man, it's going to take some time getting used to saying that."

"I know what you mean." Shane responded. "Thanks."

Once everyone was either in or out for the night, Matt locked up and then joined Angelina upstairs in bed. Angelina was still changing when Matt walked up behind her and started kissing her neck. Angelina was still buzzed and she knew that Matt was drunk, but she didn't care. His warm lips felt good on her bare skin and so she let him continue and soon enough they were laying on the bed with Angelina on top. While Matt and Angelina continued having fun, no one bothered to remember to stop for anything. Once they were both spent, Matt and Angelina collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Later that day, everyone started waking up and moving around 2pm. Angelina and Matt finally rolled out of bed and got dressed. Matt headed downstairs and decided that it would be easier to go out to eat than to try and cook something. So once everyone was downstairs, they all headed towards Miller's.

The following week, Angelina was able to get Bella and Shane an appointment with the OB clinic and arranged to have the afternoon off so that she could be there with them. Matt and Angelina had arranged to meet with Cody on Wednesday and the meeting went as well as they had planned.

Cody told them everything that Randy was planning and he even wrote a statement on Angelina's behalf. Matt and Angelina headed to the local court house and were able to get a restraining order placed against Randy for a period of 30 days and after a court date, the judge would decide if a longer restraining order would need to be put in place.

As the weeks went by, Angelina thought more about what Matt had asked of her and she knew that she wanted to have family, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mom. After attending one of Bella's appointments while Shane was on the road, Angelina decided that it was now or never for her and Matt to start trying for a baby.

"Matt, do you remember when you asked me about starting a family a few weeks ago?" Angelina asked one night.

"Yeah. What about it?" Matt answered.

"Do you still feel that way?" Angelina asked.

"Of course. But I respect your wishes and I want you to know that when you are ready I will be too." Matt answered.

"Well, after attending Bella's appointment on Thursday, and hearing the baby's heart beat. I couldn't help but think that maybe it's time for us to start trying." Angelina responded.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. "I don't want you to do something just because your sister is."

"I am very sure. I want to have a baby with you." Angelina answered.

"Ok. Well why don't we start next week when you are with me in Las Vegas for my comeback show on Smackdown." Matt responded.

"You got the contract?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"Yup. Found out this morning." Matt answered.

"That's wonderful! I think everything is going to work out perfectly." Angelina responded.

The following Sunday Matt and Angelina arrived into Las Vegas around 4pm. As they were walking through the hotel lobby, Matt and Angelina both noticed the wedding chapel. They exchanged looks and continued to the front desk to check in. After finding their room, Angelina started unpacking some stuff that needed to be hung up.

"Were you thinking the same thing I was when we were down in the lobby?" Matt asked.

"About what?" Angelina answered knowing what he meant, but wanted to be sure.

"About the wedding chapel." Matt responded.

"What about it?" Angelina asked.

"Why don't we throw caution into the wind, get a couple of rings and elope tonight?" Matt suggested.

"Are you serious? You want to get married just like that?" Angelina asked.

"I love you more than life itself and that's all the matters. I don't need a huge fancy wedding just to prove to everyone how much I love you." Matt answered.

"I feel the same about you too." Angelina responded.

"Then what's stopping us?" Matt asked waiting to see what Angelina would say.

"Nothing. Nothing is stopping us." Angelina stated. "Let's do it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Angelina and Matt headed out of their room and down to the main floor. There was a jewelry store near the wedding chapel so Matt and Angelina ducked in there to buy the rings. Matt found the perfect wedding set for Angelina and they managed to find matching wedding bands. After making their purchase, Matt stuck the rings in his jacket pocket and they headed over to the chapel.

"How can we help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We would like to get married tonight if possible." Matt answered in a low voice.

"Ok. I take it you're trying to keep it a secret. Come back at 9pm and we will have everything set up for you. Do you have witnesses?" the receptionist asked.

"Great. That gives us a few hours. No we don't. Is that going to be a problem?" Matt answered.

"Nope. We can provide two witnesses for you. Just fill this sheet out and we will take care of the rest." the receptionist responded.

"Ok. See you at 9." Matt stated as he finished filling out the sheet with Angelina.

After they left the chapel, Matt and Angelina decided to head out for a few hours and see about getting some nice wedding clothes. One of the stores they found had a decent selection of formal ware and they were able to find the perfect outfits. After eating a quick dinner, Matt and Angelina changed into their outfits and headed down the to chapel.

Making sure that no one was around to see them, Matt and Angelina sunk into the chapel and everything was set up for them. Angelina was taken into a separate room where she was given a veil and flowers. Meanwhile Matt was taken into the chapel and was standing at the front of the alter. Once the music started playing Angelina made her way towards the alter. The minister said his statements while Matt and Angelina exchanged their vows and rings. Twenty minutes later, they were husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister told Matt.

Matt pulled Angelina closer and kissed her as passionately as the night of their first kiss. Once their kiss broke, the minister told them they were now husband and wife. The marriage certificate was signed and notarized before Matt and Angelina left. They peeked out the door to make sure that no one was around.

Once they were sure it was clear, they left the chapel and headed towards the elevators and up to their room. Matt stopped at their door and after opening the door, he lifted Angelina up into his arms and carried her into their suite bridal style. Matt then put the Do Not Disturb sign up and then closed and locked the door.

"Well, Mr. Hardy. What shall we do?" Angelina asked with a bright smile.

"I think that we should have some Champaign and celebrate, Mrs. Hardy." Matt answered.

"I like that idea." Angelina stated.

Matt and Angelina spent the rest of the night celebrating their marriage. Matt was as happy as he could be. He was finally married to a wonderful woman, and she was ready to give him a family. What more could he ask for.

That Tuesday, Matt and Angelina walked into the arena hand in hand. Matt had called Vince and told him that he needed to talk to him. After finding Vince's office, Matt knocked on the door. They waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Matt, Angelina. Please come in." Stephanie stated as she opened the door.

"Thank you." Matt responded.

"Can can I help you today?" Vince asked.

"I need to change my W-4." Matt answered.

"Ok. Here you go." Vince responded as he handed Matt the correct forms.

"Thank you." Matt stated.

"Is there anything you need to tell us? You know that we keep things private. What is said in here stays in here." Stephanie asked.

"Angelina and I got married two nights ago." Matt answered as he filled out the forms.

"Well, congratulations." Stephanie stated with a warm smile. "Welcome to the WWE family, Angelina."

"Thank you." Angelina responded.

"Yes, congratulations to you both." Vince stated.

"Thank you, sir." Matt responded handing him the form back.

Matt and Angelina left Vince's office and headed towards Matt's dressing room. There were a few people who stopped what they were doing when they saw Matt holding Angelina's hand as they walked down the halls.

"What is everyone looking at?" Amy asked from the back of the small crowd.

"It was nothing important." Maria answered as she walked away.

"Right." Amy stated as she walked into the women's locker room.

Meanwhile, Matt and Angelina were sitting in his dressing room when there was a knock on the door. Matt got up and answered the door to reveal Jeff and Beth on the other side. Once they were inside, Matt closed and locked the door again.

"Why are you guys hiding out in here?" Jeff asked.

"Didn't want to be bothered by the other stars." Matt answered.

"Gotcha. I haven't seen you two all weekend. How are things going for your comeback match?" Jeff asked.

"We've been busy. Everything is going good. I need to walk out to the ring and announce my comeback to everyone. Will you two stay here with Angie while I'm out there?" Matt answered.

"Cool. Yeah. But we might head over to catering to watch the show. Better TV and more room and lots of food." Jeff responded.

"Alright. Just keep an eye out for Randy just in case. I know we have the restraining order, but that doesn't mean he will obey it." Matt stated.

"Don't worry, Matt. I will be fine with Jeff and Beth." Angelina responded.

"Ok. I've gotta go. I love you." Matt stated.

"I love you too." Angelina smiled at Matt.

As Matt made his way out to the ring, Jeff, Beth and Angelina headed over to catering. Amy saw Angelina walking with her former family and wondered who she was. She didn't think that Matt would have moved on so soon after their breakup. Amy decided to follow them into catering.

"Hi Jeff, Beth." Amy stated.

"Amy." Jeff responded.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on RAW?" Beth asked annoyed.

"I heard that Matt was making his comeback and I wanted to be here to see if I could apologize to him for what I did." Amy answered.

"Apologize? You took his heart and crushed it. You did things to him that no one should have to go through." Jeff stated. "And I really don't think that he wants to see you or hear from you again."

"I know what I did hurt him, but I need to make amends with him so that I can move on. Adam left me last week and in order for me to be me again, I need to do this." Amy stated.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Angelina stated.

"And who are you?" Amy asked.

"Angelina and that's all you need to know." Angelina answered.

"Well, Angelina, unless you know the whole story I would suggest you butt out." Amy snapped.

"Leave her alone." Jeff snapped back.

"What's that on Matt's hand?" Amy asked as she looked at the TV screen that had a close up of Matt.

"It looks like a wedding ring." Maria stated from behind them.

_Oh no. He forgot to take off his wedding band before going out there. Our secret is blown for sure. _Angelina thought as she waited for someone to say something to her.

"He probably just forgot which hand to put his ring on. I know that there is no way that Matt is married." Beth stated. "At least no without us knowing."

Jeff and Beth tried their best not to look at Angelina as it would give away that Angelina and Matt were there together. After Matt came back from the ring, he found Angelina, Jeff and Beth still in catering. Jeff told him about Amy being there and what she said. Matt stated that he wanted nothing to do with Amy.

Later that night, Matt had his first match against MVP and won. Angelina congratulated him once they were back in his dressing room. After Matt showered and changed, he packed up his stuff and they headed towards catering to get Jeff and Beth. Just as they were getting ready to leave catering, Amy walked back into the room.

"Hello Matt." Amy stated.

"What do you want?" Matt asked as he held Angelina's hand tighter.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted and the way I treated you." Amy stated.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you. Now leave me and my family alone." Matt snapped as he tried to leave with everyone.

"So why is there a ring on your left hand?" Amy asked slyly.

"That is really none of your business." Matt answered as they finally left the room.

Once they got to the car, Jeff had to ask the same question Amy did. Matt just blew it off as he put the ring on the wrong hand. He didn't want to tell them that he and Angelina had gotten married until they were both ready to tell everyone. Matt drove back to the hotel where they all changed clothes and got ready to grab something to eat. While Matt and Angelina were getting changed, Matt had to ask Angelina about telling everyone.

"When do you want to tell everyone about us getting married?" Matt asked. "I really don't want to hide it from my family. After all Vince and Stephanie already know."

"Why don't we tell them at dinner. I don't want to hide it either." Angelina answered.

"Ok. We'll tell them tonight. Are you ready to go Mrs. Hardy?" Matt stated as he smiled at his wife.

"Ok. I am ready Mr. Hardy." Angelina responded with a smile.

Matt and Angelina headed downstairs and waited for Jeff and Beth to join them. Once everyone was together, they headed to a nearby place to eat. After they were seated, Angelina gave Matt that go ahead and tell them look.

"There is something that Angelina and I need to tell you, but you can't say anything to anyone else. At least not until we tell Dad, Bella and Angie's parents." Matt stated.

"What's up, Bro?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Remember you asking me about the ring earlier?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jeff answered.

"Well, truth be told, two nights ago, Angelina and I eloped when we got here." Matt responded.

"You what?" Jeff asked not sure if he heard his brother correctly.

"Angelina and I are married." Matt answered.

"Wow. Congratulations!" Jeff stated.

"Thanks." Matt responded.

"So, you are officially a Hardy now." Beth stated.

"Yup and I am on cloud 9." Angelina responded.

"Can I see the ring?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Sure." Angelina answered as she held out her left hand.

"Matt did very good." Beth stated after looking at the ring.

Now that the big news was out of the way, everyone enjoyed their dinners and were finally able to relax. That is until Amy and her friends walked into the restaurant. As Amy walked past their table, she said something that really upset both Matt and Angelina.

"Wow. That's a new low, even for you Matt. Dating a ring rat." Amy commented.

"Shut up Amy! I want you to leave me and my wife alone. Do you understand me?" Matt snapped.

"Wife? You're married? Yeah I understand. You'll never hear from me again." Amy responded with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

Matt, Angelina, Beth and Jeff finished their meals and headed back to the hotel to celebrate. After drinking and watching movies for most of the night, Jeff and Beth headed back to their room while Matt and Angelina decided to enjoy another night of celebrating alone in their room.


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I am still having some major internet issues and have to go to the library to access the internet. But none the less I have two more chapters for you guys!! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

**Chapter 11**

A few weeks had gone by and Amy had kept her word. She stayed as far away from Matt and Angelina as possible. Everyone in both families now knew that Matt and Angelina were married. Angelina had even given up her apartment and moved everything into her's and Matt's house.

Summer was in full swing and Angelina had been back to working full time while Matt was traveling with the WWE. One Wednesday morning, Angelina woke up and felt horrible. She took her shower and got ready for work. After making sure the house was clean and locked up, Angelina headed to work. Matt was over in Europe doing a tour with Smackdown and wouldn't be home until Saturday night.

Angelina arrived at the hospital and pulled her charts for the morning. Her assistant walked in and noticed that Angelina didn't look to well. She got a cup of water and walked over to Angelina.

"Are you feeling ok this morning?" she asked.

"Not really. I guess it shows huh? I woke up feeling horrible." Angelina answered.

"Here is some water for you. I thought it might help." the assistant stated.

"Thank you. Our first appointment isn't until 10. I have an errand I need to take care of before then. Can you watch the clinic and page me if you need me?" Angelina asked.

"Sure." her assistant answered.

Angelina grabbed her wallet and her phone and headed towards the OB/GYN clinic. She walked up to the counter and waiting for one of the medical assistants to acknowledge her.

"Can I help you?" an older lady asked.

"Yes. I am a patient of Dr. Miller and I need to see about getting a pregnancy test done today." Angelina answered.

"Ok. Have a seat and I will let her know that you are here." the lady stated.

Angelina took a seat and waiting patiently for the doctor to come get her. Angelina looked at the calendar in her phone and noted that she was about a week late and didn't realize it. Soon Dr. Miller came out into the waiting room and walked over to Angelina.

"Good Morning, Angelina. Why don't you come with me." Dr. Miller stated.

"Morning." Angelina responded as she followed Dr. Miller into her office.

"I understand that you are wanting to get a pregnancy test done this morning, correct?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yes. I was looking at my calendar and realized that I am about a week late." Angelina answered.

"Ok. Well let's take a look and see if I can feel anything that would tell me if you are or not." Dr. Miller stated. Dr. Miller performed a quick exam on Angelina and made some notes in her chart. "Your cervix feels a little different than the last time I saw you. I am going to put in for a lab test and have it rushed. So after you get dressed, just head to the lab and I will call you as soon as I get the results."

"Ok. Thank you for seeing me this morning." Angelina stated.

"No problem." Dr. Miller responded.

On her way down to the lab, Angelina stopped at the mini store and picked up a home test so that she could take it while she waited for the hospital test to come back. After doing the lab work, Angelina headed back to her clinic just in time to do the home test and put it in her desk drawer while she worked with the first patient of the day.

After she was done with her patient, Angelina headed into her office and closed the door. She pulled the box out of her desk drawer and took a deep breath before pulling out the test. Angelina closed her eyes as she pulled the stick out of the box. When she opened her eyes and looked at the test her heart skipped a beat. It read positive.

Angelina went about her day while waiting to hear from Dr. Miller. It was almost 3 before she heard anything. When Dr. Miller called her, she let her know that the hospital test came back positive. After hanging up the phone with Dr. Miller, Angelina finished up her paperwork and headed back home. She couldn't wait to tell Matt that they were going to have a baby, but first she had to deal with Bella and Shane who were waiting for her when she got home.

"What are you guys doing here?" Angelina asked.

"We wanted to tell you that we found out what we are having." Shane answered.

"Well, come on in. No need for the whole world to know right now." Angelina responded. "So, am I getting a niece or a nephew?"

"It's a boy!" Bella exclaimed.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you." Angelina responded as she hugged the both of them.

After Bella and Shane left, Angelina headed into town to get some grocery shopping done and to pick up some stuff to break the news to Matt. She decided to make her own shirt that stated something about her being pregnant with a WWE star's baby. After shopping, Angelina headed home for the night. After dinner, Angelina started making the shirt. She needed it to be done before Matt came home.

Saturday afternoon came rather quickly and Angelina was sitting at the airport waiting for Matt's flight. She was wearing the shirt she made, but was still nervous about telling Matt. She glanced at the flight arrivals screen and saw that his flight had arrived. She waited impatiently for her husband to make his way to the baggage claim. Once she saw him she walked over to him and Matt picked her up and spun her around.

"Easy there." Angelina stated.

"I'm just glad to be home and holding you in my arms again." Matt responded.

"I'm glad that you're home too. I have something I want you to read." Angelina stated as they walked.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"This." Angelina answered as she faced Matt and pointed to her shirt.

"Future 2nd Generation WWE Superstar." Matt read the shirt and looked at the arrow pointing to Angelina's stomach.

"Matt?" Angelina asked nervously.

"We're having a baby? We're really having a baby?" Matt answered excitedly.

"Yes. We're really having a baby!" Angelina responded with a smile.

"When did you find out?" Matt asked as he hugged his wife.

"Wednesday afternoon. I wanted to surprise you with the news." Angelina answered.

"I am very surprised and very happy." Matt responded.

"Good so am I. And you know that Jeff, Beth and Gil are going to be at the house tonight, right?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. Should we tell them?" Matt answered.

"Yeah. I think it would be better to tell them now than say in 8 months when I go into labor." Angelina responded.

"How far along are we?" Matt asked.

"About 6 weeks. So still very early in the pregnancy." Angelina answered.

"Do you know the due date yet?" Matt asked.

"Not yet. We have our first appointment on Monday and we will find out everything then." Angelina answered.

"Ok. Let's go home." Matt stated with a smile.

Once Matt and Angelina got home, Matt went upstairs and took a shower. After his shower, Matt and Angelina got into her car and headed into town to get stuff for dinner. Angelina was still wearing the shirt but had it covered up with one of Matt's jersey's.

Later that night, Angelina and Matt were in the kitchen getting dinner ready, when everyone started to show up. Gilbert, Jeff and Beth were the first ones to arrive. Matt wanted to tell them as soon as they got there so that when they announced the news later on, it wouldn't come as a shock to them.

"Angie and I have something that we want to share with you." Matt stated.

"What is it son?" Gilbert asked.

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Everything is fine. Angie why don't you show them what you showed me earlier." Matt answered as Angelina took off Matt's jersey.

"Future 2nd Generation WWE Superstar?" Beth read the shirt out loud.

"Congratulations you two." Gilbert stated.

"Thank you." Matt responded as he wrapped his arms around Angelina and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Jeff, aren't you going to say anything?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know what to say. I'm happy for you both and I'm excited to become an uncle." Jeff answered.

Angelina and Beth finished up in the kitchen while the guys got stuff set up in the back yard. As everyone arrived, they headed directly into the back yard after saying hi to Angelina and Beth. No one noticed Angelina's shirt at first.

"Are you excited?" Beth asked.

"Very much so." Angelina answered.

"I don't know how you're going to do it. Especially with Matt being on the road a lot." Beth responded.

"We'll make it work." Angelina stated as she headed outside to join the rest of the party.

Gilbert manned the grill while everyone sat around and talked. Angelina was sitting comfortably next to Matt and someone finally noticed her shirt. They whispered to the next person and so on until everyone had stopped talking and were looking at Angelina and Matt.

"So Matt, is there something you are trying to tell everyone?" Shannon asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Matt answered not realizing that they were referring to Angelina's shirt.

"We're talking about Angie's shirt." Yuk stated.

"Oh. That. Yeah, we're going to have a baby." Matt responded as if it was no big deal as he smiled at Angelina.

"Are you serious? When?" Julie asked.

"In about 7 ½ months." Angelina answered.

"Aww. Congratulations!" Yum stated.

The girls gathered together and started talking about babies and such. Even though none of them had ever had a baby. Bella and Angelina were the only ones who were pregnant and they were due 3 months apart.

"So Bella, do you and Shane know what you are having yet?" Alesia asked.

"Actually we have the ultrasound picture in an envelope and wanted Matt and Angie to be the first ones besides us to know since we are hoping that they would consider being the baby's Godparents as well as their aunt and uncle." Bella answered.

"I would be honored! Shane will have to ask Matt, but I'm sure he will be happy to." Angelina responded.

"Great. Here is the envelope." Bella stated.

After everyone had left, Angelina, Matt, Bella and Shane sat in the living room and they opened the envelope. Angelina showed Matt the picture and then looked at Bella and Shane.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy." Angelina stated with a smile.

After Bella and Shane left for the night, Angelina and Matt headed up to bed. As Angelina laid in Matt's arms, she couldn't help but start to think of baby names. She had a few names that she really liked and she hoped that Matt liked them as well. But before she could say anything to him, they had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: Here is the 2nd chapter of the day.. I am not sure if I will be able to get online tomorrow (Sunday) or not. But I will try to get on Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday I am going out of town and will be gone for a week. I'm not sure if I will have internet access where I am going or not yet... Take Care. Enjoy and R&R!!)

**Chapter 12**

About 2 months had passed and Angelina was showing her pregnancy. She had put in her request for maternity leave with work and she and Matt were getting ready for the big ultrasound appointment. Matt had been traveling a lot and was able to get some time off.

The day of the ultrasound appointment came rather quickly. Matt and Angelina sat patiently waiting for the doctor to call them back. Angelina decided to ask Matt about picking a name for the baby.

"I can't wait to find out what we are having." Angelina stated.

"Me too. That way we can stop referring to the baby as "it". Do you have any names picked out?" Matt asked.

"I've thought about a few, but of course I want to know what you think and if you have any names picked out." Angelina answered.

"Ok. Well, what have you come up with?" Matt asked.

"For a boy, I like Bryan, Evan, Tyler and Zander. And for a girl, I like Kairi, Emmalyn, Destiny, and Chelsea." Angelina answered.

"Those are great names. I like Evan for a boy and Emmalyn for a girl." Matt responded just as a nurse walked out.

"Angelina Hardy." the nurse called out.

Angelina and Matt followed the nurse into a large exam room. The doctor soon came into the room and began the exam. Once she was done she showed Matt and Angelina their baby and printed out some pictures for them to take home.

"Do you both want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we do." Matt answered.

"Ok. Let's see if baby will let us take a peek." the doctor responded. "Ok. If you look right there, you can see that there isn't any extra body parts, so you are having a girl. Congratulations."

The doctor handed them the pictures and cleaned the gel off of Angelina's belly. Once they got to the car, both Matt and Angelina pulled out their cell phones and sent mass text messages to their friends and family. Everyone was thrilled to hear that the baby and Angelina were doing good and that they were having a girl.

Later that night, while Angelina was sitting on the couch with Matt, she thought about her job and the stress that goes with it. She really wanted to travel with Matt so that they could be together and he could experience the rest of the pregnancy.

"Matt, I was thinking. What would you say if I took a leave of absence from work and traveled with you?" Angelina asked.

"Are you sure you want to travel that much while being pregnant?" Matt answered. "Cause I would love to have you on the road with me. But it's not going to be easy."

"I am sure. I want you to be able to enjoy the rest of the pregnancy and plus I get rather lonely around here without you. Plus there isn't really much I can do at work anymore." Angelina responded.

"Ok. Well, I know that I have to leave on Sunday for San Diego. I will call Vince and see about getting you on the flight with me." Matt stated.

"Ok. I will go talk to Dr. Martin tomorrow. But for now I think I am going to head up to bed. I am exhausted." Angelina responded.

"Ok. I will take care of things down here and be up in a few minutes." Matt stated as he kissed his wife.

The next day, Angelina headed to work earlier than usual so that she could talk to Dr. Martin. Dr. Martin understood that she needed the rest and time off and agreed to have her take a leave of absence. He told her that when she was ready, her job would be waiting for her.

That following Sunday, Matt and Angelina flew to San Diego for the first stop on their western tour. Being nearly five months pregnant, Angelina crashed as soon as they got to their hotel room. Later that afternoon, Matt received word that he was to make a special appearance on RAW on Monday night.

The next day Matt and Angelina walked through the doors of the arena hand in hand. Everyone who was friends with Matt congratulated the couple on the pending arrival of their daughter. Matt showed Angelina where his dressing room was and where catering was. John Cena was in catering with John Morrison and Maria Kanellis.

"Hey Matt! How's it going?" Morrison asked.

"Going good. You all know my wife, Angelina." Matt answered.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Doing good. Almost 20 weeks. How are you?" Angelina answered.

"Good. It's really good to see you here with Matt." Maria responded. "Do you guys know what you are having yet?"

"It's good to be here. Yes, we do. We are having a girl." Angelina stated.

"Congratulations." John stated.

"Thank you." Matt responded. "Can I trust the three of you to keep an eye on Angie while I go get ready to make my appearance?"

"You know you can." Morrison stated.

"Thanks guys." Matt responded before kissing Angelina and heading towards his dressing room.

"So back to baby talk. Do you have a name picked out yet? What about a baby shower?" Maria asked as the guys rolled their eyes.

"I haven't even thought about a baby shower yet. But as for a name, we've decided on Emmalyn Nicole Hardy." Angelina answered.

"That's a very pretty name." Maria responded. "You have to let me throw you a baby shower!"

"Well, since you're the first one to ask, sure." Angelina stated. "Call me next week and I will get you everyone's names and addresses."

"Ok. Cool." Maria stated.

As the four sat in catering talking about babies and other non-wrestling stuff, no one noticed Randy walk into the room. Angelina had her back to Randy and he didn't even know that it was her. He had no clue that Angelina and Matt were married and having a baby.

"Have you thought of a theme for the room yet?" Maria asked.

"Not yet. We haven't even looked at themes since we were both busy working. I finally asked for a leave of absence so that I could be with him." Angelina answered.

No sooner did Angelina stop talking, Randy recognized the voice and turned around. No one else in the room knew that Angelina and Randy had been together and it wasn't something that Angelina wanted to deal with then or now.

"Angelina?" Randy asked.

"Who's asking?" Angelina answered after recognizing the voice.

"Who do you think!" Randy snapped making Angelina jump.

"St.. stay away from me!" Angelina stated after turning around.

"I just want to talk." Randy stated.

"I'm warning you. Stay away from me." Angelina responded with tears in her eyes.

"But Angie, I just want to talk to you." Randy tried to state calmly.

"You heard her, man. Stay away from her." John stated.

"Stay out of this Cena! This is between me and her." Randy snapped.

"Someone get security!" Maria shouted as Cena ran out of the room.

"I want you to leave me alone and stay away from me. I left you for a good reason. I have a restraining order against you for a good reason." Angelina stated as she grabbed her stomach.

"Where's Matt?" Morrison asked.

"Still in the ring. Someone needs to get him. John go get the medics now!" Maria cried.

Randy just stood there and watched as Angelina doubled over in pain. Once John told security what happened and Angelina nodded her head in agreement, Randy was escorted out of the building. The medics and Morrison came into the room shortly thereafter.

While the medics were checking on Angelina and the baby, Stephanie McMahon came into the room to find out what was going on. After hearing everything, Stephanie picked up her radio and called down to ringside. She told Jerry what was going on and that he needed to get Matt backstage immediately.

Luckily for Angelina, the whole incident was caught on tape. Since they were live, Jerry was able to get Matt's attention and show on the titantron that his wife was in trouble. Matt dropped the microphone and ran as quickly as possible backstage and into catering. He got there just as they were moving a stretcher out of the room and towards a waiting ambulance.

"Go with her. We will grab your stuff and meet you at the hospital." Morrison stated.

Matt climbed into the back of the ambulance and held his wife's hand. Once at the hospital, they rushed Angelina into the back of the ER. Matt stood there and paced the floor waiting to hear about his wife and daughter. John Morrison and Maria came through the doors about 15 minutes later.

"How are they doing?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything yet." Matt answered.

"I'm sure they're both fine." John stated.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if I lost either one or both of them." Matt responded.

Maria and John sat in the waiting room with Matt for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been a half hour. Finally a doctor walked through the double doors holding a chart. Matt looked up and hoped that he would call for him.

"The family of Angelina Hardy." the doctor called.

"I'm her husband. Is she and the baby ok?" Matt responded.

"They are both fine. Your wife was under a high amount of stress tonight and the baby didn't react well to it. But they are both stable and doing just fine. I would like to keep her overnight, just for observations." the doctor told him.

"That great. Can we see her now?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Just don't say anything that might cause her any stress." the doctor answered.

"We won't." Matt stated.

"Alright. Follow me this way." the doctor responded as he walked through the hallways towards Angelina's room.

Matt, John and Maria walked through the door and Angelina smiled at them. Matt hugged and kissed his wife before resting a hand on their unborn daughter. John and Maria sat in the chairs next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Better. Thank you for being here for Matt." Angelina answered.

"That's good. We are here for you too." John responded.

"I'm sorry that I scared everyone. I just didn't think that seeing and talking to Randy would send me over the edge like that." Angelina stated.

"Just as long as everything is ok with you and the baby. That's all that matters." Maria responded.

Maria and John stayed a little bit longer before heading back to the hotel. They dropped Matt's stuff off at the front desk and headed to their rooms. Back at the hospital, Matt sat with Angelina on the bed and just held her in his arms.

Once Angelina was asleep, Matt took a seat in the chair next to the bed and watched his wife. He couldn't help but wonder what their little girl would look like. Matt soon drifted off to sleep still thinking about their daughter.

The next morning, Angelina woke up before Matt and was able to order some breakfast. Matt woke up when he heard them delivering the food. He sat up and stretched before realizing that it was morning already.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Matt asked.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up." Angelina answered as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Better. And I want to get out of this hospital as soon as possible." Angelina answered.

"I don't blame you." Matt responded just as the doctor came in.

"How are you this morning, Mrs. Hardy?" the doctor asked.

"Much better." Angelina answered.

"That great to hear. As soon as you are done eating, you can get dressed and go. I do want you to take it easy for the next few days. I will be faxing your regular doctor my reports later today." the doctor stated as he signed the release forms.

"Thank you. And I will." Angelina stated as she took one last bite of food before getting dressed and leaving with Matt.

The next day, Angelina stayed at the hotel while Matt went to tape Smackdown. As much as she wanted to be with him at the arena, she didn't want to risk running into Randy again. Angelina spent most of the day relaxing and watching movies. Once Matt returned to the room after work, they packed up their stuff and headed towards the airport for their flight home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the weeks went by, Matt was kept off of RAW and Randy was suspended for 2 months. Angelina traveled with Matt as much as she could. Maria was going crazy planning Angelina's baby shower for when she would be about 8 months along.

One night after Matt and Angelina got home from being on the road, they were unpacking and getting laundry started when the phone rang. Angelina headed into the kitchen to answer the phone. Seeing how it was nearly 10 at night, she was worried as to who it could be on the phone.

"Hello?" Angelina answered the phone. "Yes this is her. Ok. We're on our way. Thank you."

Angelina headed back into the laundry room to get Matt, but he wasn't there. She managed to make her way upstairs and into their bedroom. Matt was laying on the bed and was nearly asleep.

"Matt we need to go. Bella is in labor and Shane is freaking out." Angelina stated as she changed her clothes.

"Ok. Let me get dressed and we'll go." Matt stated as he jumped up.

Angelina and Matt quickly got dressed and headed out the door. On the way to the hospital, Angelina called her parents and Shane's dad as well as Jeff and Beth. Matt and Angelina got to the hospital as Shane was pacing the floor.

"Shane! Calm down, man. What's going on?" Matt asked.

"She's being hooked up to monitors and getting checked out. I.. I can't be in there." Shane answered.

"She needs you to be in there with her. This is your son she's about to give birth to. For now I am going to go in there as I am her sister." Angelina stated as she walked into Bella's room.

"How are you staying so calm? This is going to be you in a few months?" Shane asked.

"Because I know that in the end, all my fears are going to go out the window. I love Angie and bringing our daughter into the world is going to be scary, but it's also going to be the most wonderful thing in the world." Matt answered.

Meanwhile back in the room, Angie was sitting next to Bella while the nurses checked the monitors. Angie helped Bella breathe through a few contractions. Matt and Shane finally walked through the door.

"It's about time. She's 6 centimeters and moving along quickly." Angelina stated.

"I think I can take it from here." Shane responded. "Thanks."

"We'll be in the waiting room if you need us." Angelina smiled at her brother-in-law.

As time passed slowly, the waiting room began to fill up with their friends and family. Angelina and Bella's parents even arrived at the hospital. It was the first time that they had seen their daughters since they both eloped.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you!" Erica exclaimed when she saw Angelina.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Angelina responded.

"How far along are you now?" Erica asked.

"6 and half months. Basically 3 months behind Isabella." Angelina answered as Matt walked over to her. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Matt Hardy, my husband."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Matt. I hope that you are taking good care of my daughter." Anthony responded.

"It's nice to meet you too. I love Angelina with all my heart. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Matt stated.

"Good to hear." Anthony stated.

"Excuse me everyone, Bella is asking for Angie." Shane stated from the doorway.

Angelina walked with Shane back to Bella's room. Bella, who had opted not to have any medication, was griping the side rail to her bed. Angelina stood on one side of her while Shane was on the other side. Two hours had passed and finally a doctor came into check Bella's progress.

"I have some good news, Isabella. You are fully dilated and we can begin pushing as soon as I am ready." the doctor stated before calling for a team of nurses and all the equipment they needed. "Ok, on the next contraction I was you to push as hard as you can for the count of ten. Dad, I want you to encourage her as much as possible."

As Bella pushed, Angie and Shane encouraged her to keep going. After pushing for an hour, Bella was getting tired and wanted to rest. But the doctor told her that she needed to keep going and that soon she would be holding her newborn baby in her arms. Another hour passed and finally something was going to happen.

"Ok, Isabella I need you to give me one hard push and the baby's head will be out. Here comes the contraction, and push.. 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..stop. Look down and you can see your baby's head." the doctor stated as she suctioned the baby's nose and mouth. "On the next contraction the baby will be here. And I need you push as hard as you ever have. Get ready and push.. 2..3..4..5..6..7..and stop."

The three of them watched as the doctor pulled the baby out and placed him on Bella's stomach. The nurses cleaned him off and he screamed. Angelina took a few pictures and waited while the baby was weighed and measured. After the doctor finished up and it was just the four of them in the room, Bella handed their son to Shane for the first time. Angelina continued to take pictures of the new family

Angelina made her way out to the waiting room with Shane and the baby. Everyone stood up and gathered around them. Matt put his arms around Angelina and rested his hands on her stomach. Angelina couldn't help but smile. She knew that in just a matter of weeks she and Matt would be welcoming their daughter into the world.

"Tyler Gregory Helms, 7lbs 8ozs, 21 inches long." Shane told everyone as they congratulated the new father. "As much as I would love to stay out here, I need to take Tyler back to Bella so he can eat."

As everyone left the hospital the sun was just coming up. Both Matt and Angelina crashed when they got home. It wasn't until later that afternoon when Angelina woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Angelina answered.

"Angelina, it's your mom. We are still in Cameron and your father and I would like to have dinner with you and Matt tonight." Erica responded.

"Oh ok. How about 6pm at Ten-Ya in Southern Pines." Angelina stated.

"That's fine. We'll see you then. Bye." Erica responded before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Matt asked as he sat up in bed.

"My mom. They want to have dinner with us tonight so I suggested Ten-Ya at 6. Which gives us 3 hours to get ready." Angelina answered.

"Great." Matt responded.

Matt and Angelina both took showers and got ready to go. It was going to take about an hour to drive there with traffic. So Matt and Angelina left their house at 4:45 hoping that they would get there before her parents did. Once they were at the restaurant, Matt got them a table. Angelina and Matt were a little nervous about this dinner with her parents, but knew that it had to be done.

"How long have you lived in Cameron, Matt?" Anthony asked.

"All my life." Matt answered.

"Good. How long have you been with the WWE?" Erica asked.

"Since August of 1999." Matt answered.

"How long have you known our daughter?" Anthony asked.

"Since March of this year. Look, I know all about her past with Randy and I can assure you that will never happen while she is with me. She knows that and I think you know that too." Matt answered.

"I just want to make sure my daughter is happy and taken care of." Anthony responded.

"Dad, I am happy. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Matt and I love each other and we are looking forwards to welcoming our daughter into the world in February." Angelina stated.

"I'm glad to hear it. Matt, welcome to the family. On another note, your mother and I will be heading to Montana tomorrow like we do every year. We will call you when we get there as they put in a phone line over the summer. So if you need anything, just call us." Anthony responded.

"Thank you, dad." Angelina stated as she hugged her parents one last time before they all left in separate directions.

Bella and Tyler spent two days in the hospital before being released to go home. Matt and Angelina helped Shane get the house ready for them to come home. Angelina even managed to cook a few meals and freeze them for the new family. Once Bella and Tyler were settled in at home and ready to begin their new life with a baby, Matt and Angelina headed home.

"I can't wait to meet our little girl." Matt stated as they were laying in bed on night.

"Me too. But we still have 3 months to go. Plus Maria is going to be throwing me a baby shower, so I can't wait to see what happens there." Angelina responded.

"When is the baby shower?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea. Is it wrong to say that I hope my mother doesn't attend the shower?" Angelina answered.

"After dinner that night, no. I understand why they are acting that way, but you are a grown adult and can make your own decisions." Matt responded as he yawned.

As time flew by, Angelina and Matt started getting things ready for Christmas and for the baby. They had finally picked out a theme for the baby's room and Matt asked Jeff to paint the room for his niece. Jeff was honored to paint the room. Matt and Jeff had gone to the paint store and bought the colors that Angelina wanted for the nursery.

Beth and Angelina decided that while Jeff and Matt were at the house painting and putting baby furniture together, that they owed themselves a shopping trip. Matt handed Angelina one of his credit cards and told her to enjoy her day out and not to worry about the cost of anything, that if she wanted it, she should have it.

Angelina decided that they were going to buy everyone Christmas presents and she was going to get some stuff for the baby as well. After their all day shopping trip, Beth dropped Angelina off at home and left. Angelina brought all the stuff into the house and hid it before heading upstairs to find Matt.

"Baby, I'm home." Angelina called out.

"I'm in the baby's room." Matt responded.

"Ok. I'm coming up there." Angelina stated as she slowly climbed the stairs.

Matt stood just outside of the baby's room and waited for his wife to come over to him. Angelina hugged Matt and handed him his credit card and all the receipts. Matt shoved the card and papers into one of his pockets.

"The room is finished." Matt stated.

"Can I see it?" Angelina asked.

"Of course. Close your eyes." Matt answered.

"Ok." Angelina stated as she closed her eyes and let Matt lead her into the room.

"Ok. You can open them." Matt stated.

"Matt, it's perfect! I can't believe you and Jeff got everything done in one day." Angelina exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Matt responded with a smile.

Matt and Angelina both got cleaned up and headed over to Gilbert's for dinner. Matt and Jeff talked about Matt's annual Christmas bash and going back on the road after New Years. Angelina's due date wasn't until the end of February, so until her doctor told her otherwise, she was still going to travel with Matt as much as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Christmas bash was a huge success and everyone had a blast. Christmas morning came and went and soon it was time for Christmas dinner at Jeff and Beth's house. Matt, Angelina and Gilbert arrived together and as they walked up to the front door they could hear yelling and shouting.

"What is going on in there?" Angelina asked as Matt helped her up the stairs.

"I have no idea, darlin'. But something tells me tonight is going to be interesting." Gilbert answered as he rang the door bell.

"Beth, please answer the door." Jeff called from the kitchen.

"Get it yourself." Beth snapped.

"Fine. I just hope that you stop this before my family gets here." Jeff responded as he headed towards the front door. "Hi guys. Come on in."

"Is everything ok?" Angelina asked.

"In one word, no." Jeff answered quietly.

"I'm sure that everything will work out for the best." Angelina responded as she hugged her brother-in-law.

Beth stayed in the living room watching TV while everyone was in the kitchen helping Jeff with dinner. Angelina and Gilbert sat at the counter while Matt manned the stove and Jeff worked on other things for dinner. Soon Bella and Shane arrived and Beth decided that she didn't want to be there. She quietly called her mom and told them not to come over for dinner and that she was coming over there.

"I'm going to my parents house. I'll be back later." Beth stated as she grabbed her keys and left.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on around here?" Shane asked.

"We had another fight and I proved her wrong and now she's mad. We've been together for nearly 6 years and I'm ready to wash my hands of it all. All we ever do is fight anymore." Jeff answered.

"What was it about this time?" Gilbert asked.

"The same thing it has been the last 10 times." Jeff answered.

"And that is what?" Angelina asked.

"Beth wants her and Jeff to get married, but he doesn't believe in getting married just to say that you're married. Now he's told her many times since they started dating and she keeps pressuring him into getting married." Matt answered.

"Oh wow. Why would she do that?" Angelina responded shaking her head.

"In one word, money. I have money and I am starting to see that she is only with me because of the money. She has a degree and yet, has never worked since getting the degree. That should tell you right there." Jeff stated. "But I really think that tonight was the last straw. I can't be with someone who is a gold digger."

As everyone helped Jeff set the table, they purposely left out Beth. After dinner everyone exchanged gifts and soon it was time to head home. Matt and Angelina were going to drop off Gilbert and then head home. Shane, Bella and Tyler were the first ones to leave as they needed to get the baby home. As Matt, Angelina and Gilbert were getting ready to leave, Beth came through the door. She just looked at everyone and then headed upstairs.

"If you need to crash somewhere, you know where we live." Matt stated.

"I know. Thanks, bro. Night Angie, take care of my niece there. Night Dad." Jeff responded.

"Night Jeff." Angelina stated.

"Night son. You know where I am too." Gilbert stated as he got in the car.

After dropping off Gilbert, Matt and Angelina headed to their house. Angelina was happy to be home where she could put up her feet and relax. Matt put all the gifts for the baby in the baby's room and the rest of the gifts in their room. After everything was put away, Matt and Angelina headed to bed.

The next few weeks went by quickly and soon it was time for Matt to return to work. The first show of the new year was in South Carolina, so Matt and Angelina drove to the show. Everyone was happy to see them and Maria had Angelina's baby shower all set up in catering. Matt knew about the shower and made an excuse to get Angelina into catering.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"Oh my. Is this all for the baby?" Angelina asked.

"Of course it is." Maria answered.

"You are too much! Thank you!" Angelina responded.

As the party continued, Matt and Angelina opened all the baby gifts from the stars and staff members. They couldn't believe that so many people showed up for the shower. As the party was dying down, an all too familiar feeling came over Angelina.

"Angie are you ok?" John asked.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I just have this feeling like someone or something is here and shouldn't be here." Angelina answered as she sat down.

Matt and John stayed on either side of her as Maria and the other stars helped clean up the mess. They kept their eyes on the doorway just in case. Angelina had a feeling that Randy was somewhere near and even thought she shouldn't be afraid, she was. Just as soon as everyone but Matt, Angelina, John and Maria left the room, Randy walked in.

"What are you doing here, Orton?" John asked.

"I have a right to be here. It's Monday. We tape RAW today, remember." Randy hissed. "Plus I wanted to give Angelina and Matt a present for the baby."

"We don't want anything from you!" Angelina snapped. "Stay away from me and my family."

"Baby, let me handle this. You don't need the stress like last time." Matt stated. "Orton, I am giving you until the count of 3 to leave or I'll.."

"Or you'll what? Call Stephanie? Call Vince? Call Teddy? None of them are here and they aren't going to do anything to me." Randy responded.

"They can't, but we will!" stated a deep voice from behind Randy.

As Randy turned around to see who was talking to him, Shawn Michaels kicked him with Sweet Chin Music. Randy fell to the ground and there stood, Shawn and Triple H smiling. Matt thanked them and then the six of them helped Angelina get to Matt's dressing room. John and Triple H helped load up Matt's car with all the gifts including Randy's by mistake.

That night at the hotel, Matt and Angelina hung out in their room and tried to relax. Angelina had asked John to run some errands for her while Matt was in the shower. John came back up to their room with Maria and the stuff Angelina wanted. As Angelina and Maria went through all the gifts, they came across the one from Randy.

"Matt, the gift from Randy is still here. What do you want to do with it?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to open it?" Matt answered.

"I'm kind of curious as to what it is." Angelina responded.

"Then open it." Matt stated.

Angelina opened the gift to reveal a sculpture of a set of parents and a child. There was also an inscription that read, _Matt, Angelina and Emmalyn Hardy 2006._ Angelina had tears in her eyes when she saw the gift. Maria took it over to Matt and John and they both exchanged looks. Randy really meant good when he showed up to the shower.

"Baby, I will be right back. I need to go take care of something. Stay here with Maria and John." Matt stated.

"Ok. Be careful." Angelina responded.

"Where is he going?" Maria asked John.

"I don't know for sure, but I have an idea." John answered.

"Where?" Maria asked as Angelina headed into the bathroom.

"Something tells me that he went to talk to Orton." John answered.

"Uh oh. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Maria responded.

"Hopefully a good thing. I think that Randy is trying to make amends with them for everything, but Angelina is scared of him and I don't blame her." John stated.

"Me either. I hope that Matt and Randy don't get into it." Maria agreed.

Meanwhile Matt walked the halls of the arena looking for Randy's dressing room. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew that he needed to thank Randy for the gift. When he finally found Randy's dressing room, Matt took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"What do you want Hardy?" Randy hissed.

"I wanted to thank you for the sculpture. It means a lot to Angie and me that you are trying to make up for what you did. I'm not saying that everything is cool between us, but it's a start." Matt responded.

"Yeah. No problem." Randy stated before closing his door.

Matt walked back to catering and found Angelina sitting with John and Maria. After the show was over with, Matt, Angelina, John and Maria headed out to dinner. While at dinner, they talked about the baby and Matt taking some time off after the baby is born.

As the weeks passed, Angelina was finding it harder to move around. The beginning of February was the start of Matt's leave of absence. The WWE gave him a kayfabe injury that would cause him to be out for at least 2 months. With less than 4 weeks until their baby was due, Matt and Angelina went over the plans if she were to go into labor when Matt wasn't home.

"Matt, we don't need to call everyone in the world. I'm sure I'll get to the hospital in time to have the baby." Angelina stated.

"I know. I just want to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Matt responded.

"Thank you, sweetie. But it's time to go to my doctor's appointment." Angelina stated as she put her jacket on.

"Ok. Let's go." Matt stated as they headed out the door.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Angelina checked in for her appointment and they took a seat. Matt was getting more and more anxious about becoming a father for the first time. Since technically the baby could arrive at anytime now, Matt had a list of questions for the doctor that Angelina didn't know about.

"Angelina Hardy." A nurse called.

Matt helped Angelina up and they followed the nurse into an exam room. After the nurse left the room, Angelina took a seat on the exam table and Matt sat in a chair. Angelina could tell that something was on Matt's mind and she hoped that he wasn't having second thoughts about the baby.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Angelina asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Matt answered.

"Matt, I know you a little better than that. I can tell that something is bothering you. You know that you can talk to me." Angelina responded.

"I know. I just have some questions for the doctor. You know the usual first time dad questions." Matt stated.

"Ok." Angelina smiled at her husband.

"Hello Angelina, Matt. How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked.

"Feeling pretty good." Angelina answered. "But she's not moving around like she usually does."

"Ok. Well, I can send you up to labor and delivery to be monitored and we'll do a kick count for 20 minutes. But first lets listen to the heart beat and measure you." the doctor stated.

"Ok." Angelina responded.

"The heart beat sounds strong and healthy and you are measuring right where you should be for 36 weeks. Do you have any other concerns before I send you up to labor and delivery?" the doctor asked.

"I do." Matt answered.

"Go ahead." Angelina responded.

Matt asked the questions he needed answers to and the doctor answered them with no problems. After all Matt's questions were answered, they headed up to labor and delivery. Angelina told the nurses station why they were there and were taken into the observation area.

"Every time you feel the baby move or kick, I want you to press this button." The nurse stated once Angelina was hooked up to a fetal monitor.

"Ok." Angelina stated before the nurse left her bedside. "Matt, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about you and Emmalyn." Matt answered.

"We'll be fine. This is just routine." Angelina responded.

After the 20 minutes passed, the doctor came in and looked at the kick count. He was happy with the results and sent Angelina home. Matt stopped to get them something to eat before heading home. Matt was glad that everything was ok with Angelina and their daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As the days went by, the baby dropped into position which made it harder for Angelina to walk and move around. Matt was more then happy to help her around the house as long as she was resting and the baby was ok. Angelina was looking forwards to having the baby so that she would be able to walk again.

It was now the week before her due date and Matt, Angelina, Jeff, and Beth were all over at Gilbert's for dinner. Gilbert loved having his family over for dinner. But what they didn't know was that someone else also wanted to be there. After dinner, Angelina and Beth headed into the living room while Matt and Jeff and Gilbert cleaned up.

"I bet you can't wait to meet your baby!" Beth stated.

"Not only that, but I can't wait to walk normal again." Angelina responded as she got a weird feeling in her belly.

"Are you ok?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. I just had this weird feeling and there it is again." Angelina answered.

"Do you want me to go get Matt?" Beth asked.

"No. If it happens again then we'll get him." Angelina stated as she took deep breaths for a few minutes. "Ok. I think we need to get Matt."

"Ok. I'll go get them." Beth stated as she headed towards the back of the house. "Matt! Jeff! Gil! Where are you?"

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Angie isn't feeling good. She needs Matt." Beth answered.

"Ok. I'll run out to the field and get him." Jeff responded as he took off.

Beth headed into the house to be with Angelina. A few minutes later, Matt, Jeff and Gilbert came into the house. Matt immediately went over to Angelina who was still feeling horrible. She looked at Matt and he knew that it was time to go.

"We need to get to the hospital. It's time." Matt stated.

"Ok. Let's go." Jeff stated as they all filed out of the house and into the 2 cars.

Matt took off rather quickly with Angelina and Jeff with Beth and Gilbert followed shortly behind them. Once they were at the hospital, a nurse stopped Matt and told him he needed to fill out some forms while Angelina was taken up to labor and delivery.

"Who knew that I had to write a book just so my wife could have a baby." Matt muttered.

"Thank you Mr. Hardy. You can go up to see your wife now." the nurse stated.

When Matt reached Angelina's room, she was already hooked up to monitors and had an IV going. Jeff and Beth were helping Angelina while Gilbert was telling stories of when the boys were born and how he wasn't allowed in the room when Ruby had the boys. Angelina enjoyed hearing Gilberts stories of the boys when they were little.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Better. Just waiting on the doctor to check me." Angelina answered.

"And that would be my cue." A doctor stated as she walked over to Angelina. "I am Dr. Hanson and I need everyone but the mommy and daddy to leave the room while I do the exam."

"We'll be out in the hallway." Jeff told them as they left the room.

"Ok. Let's see what's going on here." the doctor stated as she began her exam. "Well, you are definitely in labor and you are about 4 centimeters dilated already. Looks like your baby wants to meet you as much as you want to meet him or her. So you have until 6 centimeters if you want an epidural."

Angelina wanted to walk around, but the contractions limited her to how far she could walk. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and decided not to have an epidural. As the contractions got stronger, Angelina used a labor ball, the pool and the bed. As the hours passed, Angelina's water finally broke and her labor progressed a lot quicker.

It was around 6 am and Angelina had been in labor for nearly 12 hours. Dr. Hanson came in and checked on Angelina's progress. Angelina was at 8 centimeters and hopefully soon she would deliver their baby. By now all their friends and family were in the waiting room. Bella and Shane arrived with 3 month old Tyler as well.

Yuk, Tiffany, Alesia, Kimo, Shannon, Julie, Jeff, Beth and Gilbert all sat in the waiting room waiting to hear that Emmalyn was born. Two more hours passed and Angelina's contractions were one right on top of another. Dr. Hanson came in and told them the news they had been waiting for.

"It's time to start pushing. On the next contraction I want you to bare down and push for the count of 10. Matt, I want you to continue to encourage her as she pushes." the doctor stated as Matt stood beside Angelina and helped her push.

After pushing for what seemed like forever, the doctor finally told her that after one more big push the baby would be there. Angelina pushed as hard as she could with Matt's help. Soon they heard their baby cry as the doctor suctioned her nose and mouth. After the baby and Angelina were cleaned up, Matt took some pictures and got the baby's information from the nurse. While Angelina and Emmalyn were moved into a private room, Matt headed out to their family and friends.

"How is Angie doing?" Bella asked as soon as she saw her brother-in-law.

"We have a perfect baby girl. Emmalyn Nicole Hardy was born at 8:32 am. She weighs 7lbs 10ozs and is 21 inches long." Matt announced as he showed pictures of his newborn daughter.

"Congratulations, son! She is beautiful." Gilbert stated.

"Thanks, dad." Matt responded.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Jeff stated. "I don't think that I could ever do that. But thanks for making me an uncle."

"Thanks and you're welcome." Matt responded. "Well, I need to head back to Angie and the baby."

Matt walked back to Angelina's room and she was sitting up in bed holding their baby girl. Matt took a deep breath and walked into the room. Angelina smiled at him and then looked down at the tiny miracle she held in her arms.

"She has your eyes and nose." Angelina stated.

"Yeah. And she has your lips and cheeks." Matt responded.

"Here, you haven't held her yet." Angelina stated as she handed the baby to Matt.

As Matt held his daughter for the first time all of his worries seemed to go away. He felt as if nothing else mattered more in the world than his new family. Matt looked up at Angelina who was now asleep. Matt settled into the chair next to the bed and watched his daughter.

"Hi Emmalyn. I'm your daddy. I'm so glad that you are here and that you and mommy are safe and sound. I don't know what I would do without you and mommy in my life. You both mean the world to me. Before you were born today, I was scared that I wouldn't be a good dad, but those worries are long gone now." Matt told his daughter. "I still can't believe that you are already here. This is one of the best days of my life. The first was when I met your mommy, the second was when your mommy and I got married and the third was the day she told me that you were coming." Emmalyn started fussing and Angelina woke up to nurse her.

Emmalyn and Angelina were released from the hospital two days later. Jeff, Beth, Yuk, Tiffany, Alesia, Gilbert, Bella and Shane decorated the house to welcome home the newest family member. As Matt drove down the dirt road to their house, he saw all the cars and then the banner and balloons.

"Did you have anything to do with all this?" Angelina asked.

"Nope." Matt answered as he parked the car.

After helping Angelina out of the car, they pulled the car seat with Emmalyn out of the car and headed up to the house. When they walked in, everyone stated "Welcome Home!" Angelina set the car seat down and picked up Emmalyn who was now awake. Matt unloaded the car with the guys help and once everyone was inside, Matt and Angelina thanked everyone.

Gilbert was the first person who got to hold Emmalyn. Gilbert was on cloud 9 holding his first grandchild. Angelina grabbed the camera and took pictures. Emmalyn had dark hair and Angelina hoped that she would have Matt's hair. Jeff was the next one to hold her and then Beth. After Emmalyn had been passed around to everyone, she started getting fussy and Angelina took her upstairs to nurse her. Bella followed her sister in case she needed any help.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm doing ok. A little tired, but that's to be expected." Angelina answered as she nursed her daughter. "How are you and Shane doing?"

"Good. There's something that we want to ask you and Matt, but it can wait until after you're all settled and everything." Bella responded.

"Ok. Well, I am going to finish feeding her and lay her down in her bassinette. I'll be down soon." Angelina stated.

"Ok." Bella responded as she left the room.

After Angelina was done, she put Emmalyn in bed and headed back downstairs just as people were leaving. Angelina said goodbye to everyone. Jeff, Beth, Shane, Bella, Tyler and Gilbert were the only ones left at the house. Matt fixed dinner while Angelina and the others hung out in the living room. After dinner, everyone headed home leaving Matt and Angelina to enjoy their daughter.

While Matt locked up the house, Angelina headed upstairs where Emmalyn was just waking up. She changed her diaper and clothes and got comfortable in the rocking chair that Gilbert had made for her. Matt looked in their room first, but Angelina and Emmalyn weren't there. As he peeked into the nursery, he saw his wife cuddling their daughter as she nursed her. Matt couldn't believe that such a tiny little person can make such an impact on one's life.

"How is she doing?" Matt asked.

"Good. Just about done eating." Angelina answered.

"That's good. She seems to be a good eater." Matt responded.

"She is. Matt is something bothering you?" Angelina asked.

"No. I just can't believe that someone so tiny can make such an impact on someone's life. I love her more than words can describe and she's only 2 days old." Matt answered.

"I know what you mean. She is going to be a very loved little girl." Angelina responded.

"That she is." Matt stated as he smiled at Angelina.

Once Emmalyn was done eating. Angelina handed her to Matt and went to take a shower. Matt sat with Emmalyn in the nursery and rocked her. When Angelina got out of the shower she was expecting to see Matt in bed and Emmalyn in the bassinette, but neither of them were there. Angelina walked over to the nursery and saw Matt asleep in the chair with their daughter sleeping on his chest. Angelina grabbed her camera and snapped a picture before taking Emmalyn from Matt.

"Huh?" Matt stated when he felt Emmalyn leave his arms.

"Let's go to bed." Angelina responded.

The next morning, Matt got up and let Angelina get some sleep. Since she had pumped some milk for Emmalyn, he was able to feed her with a bottle. After feeding Emmalyn, Matt put her in the portable bassinette in the office before getting on the computer.

_Hello Fellow Mfer's!_

_I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but life has been busy around the Matt Hardy House. Everyone in the family is doing good. There are new pics up in the Family album. Now for the biggest news around here:_

_Emmalyn N. Hardy_

_8:32 am_

_7lbs 10lbs_

_21 inches_

_March 17th 2006_

_Proud Parents: Matt and Angelina Hardy_

_There will be pictures up soon. We are all getting settled into a new routine with a baby in the house. But like I said everyone is doing great. _

_So until next time, be well my friends._

_MMH_

Matt submitted his blog and checked for other new messages before shutting down the computer. Matt looked at his sleeping daughter and smiled. His life was finally going in the right direction. He picked up his cell phone and sent a mass text message to everyone he knew that Emmalyn was born. Then Matt flipped through the numbers and called Angelina's parents.

"You've reached the Rodriguez Residence. We are not here right now, so please your name, number and brief message and we will get back to you as soon as we can." The answering machine stated.

"Hi Anthony and Erica. This is Matt. I just wanted to let you know that Angelina had the baby. Emmalyn Nicole Hardy March 17th 2006 at 8:32 am. She weighed 7lbs 10ozs and is 21 inches long. Both Angie and Emmalyn are doing great and came home from the hospital yesterday. That's it for now. Bye." Matt stated.

After hanging up, he just shook his head. The only reason he called them was because they had a right to know that their other daughter just gave birth to their granddaughter. Matt picked up his daughter and walked towards the living room just as Angelina came downstairs. She knew that Matt would make a great father and she was right.


	16. Chapter 16

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews and for being ever so patient with me while I was trying to update. There are two new chapters for this story. So please enjoy and R&R!!)

**Chapter 16**

A few weeks went by and everything was going smoothly for Matt, Angelina and Emmalyn. Jeff and Beth had broken up for good and Jeff was staying with Matt and Angelina while Beth moved her stuff out. Shane, Bella and Tyler were doing good. Bella and Tyler were now traveling with Shane to his shows.

One night just before Matt was scheduled to go back on the road with Smackdown, he had to attend a house show in Virginia. Since Jeff was still living with them, Angelina opted to stay home with Emmalyn and Jeff. Matt promised that he would be home later that night after the show.

"Hey Jeff, what do you feel like having for dinner?" Angelina asked as she knocked on his bedroom door.

"I don't know. What sounds good to you?" Jeff answered opening his door.

"Anything as long as I don't have to cook. Emmalyn won't let me put her down. I think she misses her daddy." Angelina stated as she looked down at the infant in her arms.

"That's possible. How about Miller's?" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds good. I will go get the diaper bag ready to go and change Emmalyn and we can go." Angelina responded.

While Angelina got the baby changed and the diaper bag packed, she texted Matt about them going out to Millers for dinner. Matt responded right away that he was on the road and would meet them there. Jeff locked up the house as Angelina put Emmalyn in the backseat of her car. Angelina drove to Miller's and Jeff remained quiet the entire ride.

"You know, I think that you are better off without her. I know that you loved her and what she did was wrong and it hurt you. But in the long run, you'll do much better without her." Angelina told him.

"I know. I just wish that I would have seen it earlier. I'm really glad that we didn't get married, now." Jeff responded. "I'm just glad that you, Matt and dad put up with me."

"That's what family is for. I'm not just your sister-in-law, but I am your friend too. I didn't have any brothers growing up and I feel like you are more of a brother to me than just a brother-in-law." Angelina stated.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. I just wish that I could find someone who doesn't want to be with me for my money. You know?" Jeff asked.

"I know. I wish I could help you there, but I'm out of sisters. And everyone else I know is married or with someone at the moment." Angelina answered.

"It's ok. I need to take some time for myself. Beth and I were together for nearly 6 years. So maybe taking some time to be alone will be a good thing for me." Jeff responded.

"I'm sure it will be. Well here we are. Matt should be here soon as well." Angelina stated.

"Good." Jeff responded as he got out of the car and grabbed the diaper bag.

Of course Jeff and Matt couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing them. This time it was the paparazzi. Jeff helped Angelina get Emmalyn into the restaurant and had the doors closed behind them. Jeff and Angelina exchanged looks and she pulled out her phone and text Matt.

_**Baby, we just got to Miller's. Paparazzi are everywhere.**_

_Great. Stay away from windows. I'll be there in about 15 minutes._

_**Ok. I have a feeling something is going to blown out of proportion about tonight.**_

_Don't worry about it. We know the truth and if it happens we will get it straightened out. Love you._

_**Love you too**_**.**

"Matt will be here soon. Can we please have a table away from the windows?" Angelina asked.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Hardy." a young woman answered. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water with lemon for me." Angelina stated.

"Iced tea, no lemon." Jeff stated.

"Ok. I will be right back with your drinks." the waitress responded.

Meanwhile, Angelina took Emmalyn out of her car seat as she was starting to fuss. The waitress came back with their drinks and smiled at Emmalyn.

"She's gorgeous." the waitress commented.

"Thank you." Angelina responded.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Not just yet, we are waiting on my husband to join us." Angelina answered.

"No problem. Take all the time you need. I'll show Mr. Hardy to your table as soon as he arrives." the waitress responded.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Jeff asked.

"You're welcome. My name is Madison, but everyone calls me Maddy." Madison answered.

"Ok, Maddy. I'll call you when we're ready." Jeff responded as Maddy walked away.

"I thought you were going to take some time just to be by yourself?" Angelina asked.

"A person can look, can't he? Plus it's not like I asked her out on a date. I just wanted to know her name." Jeff answered.

"Right." Angelina responded with a smirk.

"Right about what?" Matt asked as he walked up to the table.

"Nothing." Jeff answered.

"Uh ok." Matt responded. "Hey baby. How is my baby girl?"

"She's doing good. She missed her daddy and threw up on Uncle Jeff." Angelina stated.

"Why did she throw up on Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Jeff was bouncing her right after she ate and she threw up." Angelina answered.

"I hope she feels better now." Matt responded.

"She does. And Jeff learned his lesson." Angelina stated.

Matt picked up Emmalyn and cuddled with her while they waited for their food. Jeff and Maddy would make eye contact every time she walked by or came over to their table. Angelina tried to ignore it, but Matt noticed the looks they were giving each other.

"What is with Jeff and waitress?" Matt asked when Jeff got up to use the restroom.

"Nothing as far as I know. Why?" Angelina answered.

"They have been making eye contact all evening and I think I even saw Jeff smile." Matt responded.

"I don't know. I know that he asked her name while we were waiting for you to get here, but that's all. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to start dating again." Angelina stated.

"Me either. Well, I am ready to head home if you and Jeff are." Matt stated.

"I just need to get Emmalyn into the car seat and we'll be ready to go." Angelina responded.

After Matt and Angelina headed out to put Emmalyn in the car, Jeff paid the check and gave Maddy his cell phone number. She smiled and wrote her number on his receipt with a smiley face. Jeff walked out to the car smiling like never before.

"You seem awfully happy for someone who opted to pay for dinner." Angelina stated.

"Yeah well, let's just say that Maddy wasn't the only one who left with a tip." Jeff responded.

"You gave her your number, didn't you?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah and she gave me hers." Jeff answered as Angelina backed out of the parking spot.

Once they got home, Matt unpacked his car while Angelina nursed Emmalyn. Jeff headed into the room he was staying in and added Maddy's number to his phone. He also deleted Beth's number and everyone in her family's numbers as well. Jeff sat on his bed and flipped through his phone wondering if he should call or text Maddy. As Jeff was making his decision his phone beeped with a text message from Angelina.

_**Just text her already. I know you want to.**_

_How'd you know I was thinking that?_

_**I just figured that you would be sitting there alone in your room and thinking about her.**_

_You're good. Thanks._

_**Anytime. Emmalyn says "Nighty-Night Uncle Jeff."**_

_Night Emmalyn. Give her a kiss for me._

_**I will. Night.**_

While Angelina and Matt put their daughter to bed, Jeff found Maddy's number and sent her a text message. He figured that she was probably still at work and wouldn't text him back. But to his surprise she responded almost immediately.

_**Hi Jeff. I'm a little surprised to hear from you.**_

_Sorry. I just thought I would text you and see where it goes._

_**Ok. I'm glad you did. I honestly didn't think that I would hear from you so soon.**_

_I got some good advice from my sister-in-law and decided to take the chance and text you._

_**Well, I'm glad that you listened to her. Look I get off work in about an hour. Can you meet me at Millers?**_

_Sure. I'm sure you know my car by now. The black Corvette._

_**Yeah. I'll look for it.**_

_Cool. See you then._

Jeff gathered some of his stuff and quietly left the house. Angelina was in her bedroom when she heard a car door and looked outside and saw Jeff leave. As she watched him leave, Matt came into the room and noticed Angelina by the window.

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked.

"Just watching Jeff leave to go meet Maddy." Angelina answered.

"How do you know that he's going to meet Maddy?" Matt asked confused.

"I just know. I saw the way he looked at her and the way he quickly disappeared when we got home. I just hope that he doesn't rush things with her." Angelina answered.

"Me too. So I was thinking about taking some time off so that we could have a family vacation this summer. What do you think about going to Disney World?" Matt suggested.

"I think that would be a great vacation. But don't you think that Emmalyn is a little too young for Disney World?" Angelina asked.

"True, but I've been thinking and I want to take her to as many places as we can. I didn't get to travel until I joined the WWE." Matt answered.

"Ok. We'll go." Angelina responded as she and Matt got ready for bed.

Meanwhile back at Miller's Jeff leaned up against his car and waited for Maddy to get off work. Jeff was a little nervous about meeting up with her since he had just gotten out of a relationship with Beth. Jeff couldn't help but smile as Maddy walked towards him.

"Hey Jeff." Maddy stated.

"Hey." Jeff responded with a smile.

"I'm glad you made it back here. I have to say that this is the first time I have ever done something like this." Maddy stated.

"Yeah. Same here. But I can tell that there is just something about you." Jeff responded.

Maddy and Jeff stood there talking for a while longer and then decided to go get something to drink and eat away from Miller's. While they sat and ate, Jeff and Maddy got to know each other better. As they were heading to their cars, Jeff offered for her to come hang out at his house.

Maddy followed Jeff to his house and once they pulled up to the two story house, Maddy thought that she was dreaming. After parking her car next to Jeff's, she got out and waited for Jeff to get out of his car.

Once they were inside the house, Jeff fixed them some drinks and they continued talking and getting to know each other. Before long, Jeff and Maddy were making out and tossing care into the wind. Jeff didn't care who knew or who would find out either.

The next morning, Matt headed into town to pay bills. Angelina decided to head over to Jeff's house to see how last night went. She packed up the diaper bag and Emmalyn into the car. Angelina didn't pay any attention to the cars parked in the driveway and headed up to the door. Since it was nearly 11 she knew that Jeff should be up.

"Maddy, can you get the door?" Jeff asked from the kitchen where he was making a late breakfast.

"Sure." Maddy answered.

Angelina stood on the front porch and waited for Jeff to answer the door. She just never expected Maddy to be there. Maddy opened the door to reveal Angelina and Emmalyn standing there.

"Hi Maddy." Angelina stated in shock.

"Hi. Come on in." Maddy responded. "Jeff's in the kitchen."

"Ok. Thanks." Angelina stated as she and Emmalyn walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Jeff."

"Hey, Angie. Where's Matt?" Jeff asked.

"In town paying bills. We can come back later if you want." Angelina answered.

"It's ok. I know I shouldn't have, but we were both so into it and neither one of us stopped it, so it was consensual." Jeff responded.

"As long as both of you are ok with it and no one gets hurt, then I won't say anything. But you know that Matt or your dad will say something." Angelina stated.

"I know. Now let me see that niece of mine." Jeff responded taking Emmalyn from Angelina.

Angelina watched as Maddy and Jeff played with Emmalyn. Angelina sent Matt a text message stating that they were at Jeff's house. Matt was still in town and told her that he would grab lunch and meet them there. Angelina told him that Maddy was there as well. Matt didn't responded with anything but ok.


	17. Chapter 17

**(AN: Here is the 2nd chapter for today. Hope to have more for you soon!! ~Krista)**

**Chapter 17**

After Matt arrived at Jeff's house, he pulled his brother aside and talked to him. Jeff told him everything and that there was something about Maddy, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Matt told him to be careful and to not get too attached to her until he was sure that she was someone he really wanted to be with.

After lunch, Matt, Angelina and Emmalyn headed home. Matt needed to get ready to leave for South Carolina for a pay-per-view event. Angelina and Emmalyn were going to be going with him as it would be the first time that everyone would see Emmalyn.

"Are you about ready to head out?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Is everything in the back of the car?" Angelina answered.

"Yup. Diaper bag, portable crib, bouncer, car seat, clothes, toys, blankets, bottles, cereal, and your pump." Matt responded.

"Sounds like we are ready to go. You have your gear too right?" Angelina asked.

"Yup. So let's get this little angel in her car seat and we can hit the road. Jeff and Maddy will be meeting us at the hotel." Matt answered.

"Ok. I still can't believe that she was able to get the time off to come with us to South Carolina for the next four days." Angelina responded as she made sure that Emmalyn was secure in her seat.

That weekend was a busy one for everyone. Emmalyn was passed around and held by almost everyone. Stephanie and Tiffany gushed over Emmalyn as did some of the other stars. Once Emmalyn made it back to Angelina, Randy had walked in and didn't realize that everyone was gushing over a baby.

"Hello, Randy." Angelina stated.

"Hi. How have you been?" Randy asked nicely.

"Good. Getting used to having a baby in the house." Angelina answered. "How have you been?"

"Could be better, but otherwise good." Randy stated with some sadness in his voice.

"Randy, I know we've had our past issues and such, but I would like to be friends with you." Angelina responded. "And you know that you can talk to me if you need to."

"Thanks. I would like that. I just hope that your husband doesn't mind." Randy stated.

"What would I mind?" Matt asked.

"If Randy and I remained friends." Angelina answered.

"Not at all. Why should it bother me? I trust you. Plus I don't think that you would do anything to ruin our family." Matt responded.

"Of course I wouldn't." Angelina agreed just as Matt turned to leave. "So you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm ok for now. Congratulations on your daughter. She looks a lot like you." Randy responded just before he left.

Angelina went back to talking with everyone else. Once the show was over with, Matt, Angelina, Emmalyn, Jeff and Maddy headed back to the hotel for dinner and to get a good night's sleep before driving back to Cameron in the morning.

The weeks before Matt's vacation flew by quickly. Soon Emmalyn was five months old and doing a lot more things. She could roll over and tried to sit up by herself. Angelina couldn't believe how fast time flew by. Matt was finally able to get some time off and the family was getting ready to head to Florida for a week.

Jeff brought Maddy along for the trip. Emmalyn fussed on the plane, but overall was ok. Matt and Angelina were just thankful that they were able to get a 2 bedroom suite at the hotel. Matt set up Emmalyn's portable crib in the 2nd room while Angelina took a shower before meeting up with everyone for dinner.

The week in Orlando went by quickly and soon the Hardy's were on their way back to North Carolina. Since Emmalyn was now formula and baby food fed, it was ok for Angelina to leave her with a babysitter or relative while she did things. The night before Matt had to go back on the road, they dropped Emmalyn off with Gilbert and had a night out alone.

"Angie, I was thinking. I know that Emmalyn is only 5 months old, but I was wondering about having another baby down the road." Matt stated.

"I've thought about that too. I would like to wait until Emmalyn is at least 2 before trying for another baby. I just don't think that I could handle having 2 babies under 2 in the house, unless they were twins of course." Angelina responded.

"I completely agree." Matt stated.

After picking up Emmalyn from Gilbert's house and putting her to bed, Matt started packing for his trip. Angelina watched as he packed and wished that they could go, but someone had to stay home and take care of the house and Jeff's house.

Matt, Jeff and Maddy left for Nevada very early the next morning. Angelina said good bye at the house as she didn't want to wake Emmalyn. Angelina went about her day like any other day.

Later that night as she waited to hear from Matt, she sat in the rocking chair with Emmalyn and noticed that she was very warm.

Angelina pulled out the thermometer and took her temp. Emmalyn's temp read at 100.6. Angelina became concerned and called Bella.

"Hey sis. Can you come out to the house?" Angelina asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Bella answered.

"Emmalyn has a temp of 100.6." Angelina responded.

"Ok. We're on our way." Bella stated.

While Angelina waited for Bella and Shane to arrive, Matt called to let her know that they made it to Las Vegas in one piece. Angelina told him about Emmalyn's temp and told him that she might have to take her in to be seen. Matt told her to call him as soon as she could if she had to take her in.

"How is the little princess?" Bella asked as they walked through the door.

"She's in her crib." Angelina answered as she and Bella walked upstairs.

Angelina went to pick up Emmalyn and could tell that the fever had gone up. Angelina picked up the thermometer and took Emmalyn's temp again. This time it read 102.3. Angelina showed the temp to Bella.

"I think we need to get her to the ER." Angelina stated.

"We'll take you." Shane stated from the doorway.

Once they arrived at the ER, a nursed rushed them into a room and called for a doctor. Angelina asked Shane to call Matt and let him know what was going on and to also call Gilbert and Jeff. Shane took Tyler outside and called Gilbert, Jeff and then Matt.

"Alright, Mrs. Hardy. I want to keep Emmalyn here overnight to keep a close eye on her fever. It might just be from her teething, but to be on the safe side I would rather keep her overnight, then send her home and it be more serious." the doctor told her.

"Ok. Can I stay with her?" Angelina asked.

"Yes. We will make sure that you and Emmalyn are in a private room. If you need anything, just ask one of the nurses or other staff members." the doctor answered.

"Thank you." Angelina responded.

While they moved Emmalyn to the children's ward, Gilbert arrived at the hospital along with Shannon and Julie. Angelina just about fell to pieces when she saw her father-in-law. She desperately wanted Matt there with her, but he was on the other side of the country on tour. Once Angelina calmed down, she sent Matt a text message.

_**The doctor is keeping Emmalyn overnight.**_

_Ok. Do they know what the cause of the fever is yet?_

_**They said it could be her teething, but want to play it safe. I wish you were here with us.**_

_I know baby. I wish I were there too. I will be home tomorrow afternoon. I got the first available flight out._

_**Good. I will have Shannon pick you up from the airport. How was the show?**_

_Good. I won my match._

_**That's great. **_

_Yeah. I love you and miss you._

_**I love you and miss you too.**_

_Hug and kiss Emmalyn for me if you can and I will see you tomorrow._

_**I will. See you tomorrow. Night.**_

_Night._

Angelina put her phone away and walked into Emmalyn's room. Once everything was set up, Shane, Bella and Tyler headed home. Gilbert stayed in the waiting room with Shannon while Julie sat with Angelina.

"Everything will be fine." Julie stated.

"I know. I just worry about her so much." Angelina responded.

"I know you do. That's what parents do." Julie stated. "I hope that Shannon and I will be just as good of parents as you and Matt are."

"You will be." Angelina smiled.

"I hope so, cause we only have 7 months to prepare." Julie stated.

"7 months? You're pregnant!?" Angelina asked surprised.

"Yup. 2 ½ months!" Julie answered.

"Congratulations!! When did you find out?" Angelina asked.

"Thanks. Yesterday afternoon. We've been trying to tell everyone in person if possible. We want to tell Matt and Jeff when they get home as well." Julie answered.

"My lips are sealed. Matt will be home tomorrow afternoon. I don't know when Jeff will be home." Angelina responded.

"Ok. I will send Shannon in before we head home." Julie stated as she touched Emmalyn's hand.

"Thank you." Angelina stated.

Julie headed out to the waiting room and told Shannon what room Emmalyn and Angelina were in. Shannon made his way back there and washed his hands before going into the room. Shannon walked over to Emmalyn and talked to her for a few moments before taking a seat next to Angelina.

"She's a strong little girl." Shannon stated.

"That she is. I just hope that her fever breaks and we can go home tomorrow." Angelina responded.

"Me too." Shannon stated. "So did Julie tell you our news?"

"Yes. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both." Angelina responded.

"Thanks! I still can't believe that's happening, but ever since Julie held Emmalyn right after she was born, we've been trying." Shannon told her.

"I'm glad that you didn't have to try for very long." Angelina stated.

"Me too." Shannon responded.

Shannon stayed with Angelina for a little bit longer before heading back to the waiting room to take Julie home. Gilbert was the only one left out there and after Shannon and Julie left he made his way back to the room. Angelina was sitting in a rocking chair feeding Emmalyn a bottle.

"She's a good eater, isn't she?" Gilbert asked.

"She sure is. I just wish that I could make her feel better." Angelina answered.

"She will be just fine. They just want to make sure that the fever doesn't get worse before it gets better." Gilbert responded.

"I know. I just wish I knew what is going on with my baby." Angelina stated.

Gilbert stayed with Angelina at the hospital all night. Emmalyn's fever finally broke around 8am. Gilbert headed down to the cafeteria to get them some breakfast. Emmalyn was playing in her crib while Angelina waited for the doctor to come in and check her out.

"Well, Mrs. Hardy. Her fever did break and everything looks just fine. I want to do some lab work on Emmalyn before we send her home. I will have a nurse come in with a wheelchair. Just sit with her on your lap." the doctor stated.

"Ok. Thank you." Angelina responded as Gilbert walked through the door carrying food and coffee.

After eating breakfast, the nurse came in and took Angelina and Emmalyn to the lab. Once they were done with all the lab work for Emmalyn, the nurse brought them back to the room. Angelina and Emmalyn had a surprise visitor waiting for them.

"Mom?" Angelina asked surprised.

"Yes. Your husband called me last night and well, here I am. How is my granddaughter?" Erica answered.

"My daughter will be just fine. Why are you here? You haven't come around to see Emmalyn since she was born 5 months ago. You never call or anything. Emmalyn doesn't even know who you and dad are." Angelina asked.

"When I found out that Emmalyn was in the hospital, I drove all night to see her and you. Why didn't you call me?" Erica answered. "I can't make up excuses as to why we haven't been around, but the past is the past. I am here now."

"I called Isabella and Shane. They made the phone calls for me. Matt's dad spent all night here with me and Emmalyn. That's what a real grandparent does. And why isn't dad with you?" Angelina responded.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. Your father refused to let me have anything to do with you and your sister after you both eloped and got pregnant with my grandkids. But as for your father not being here, I left him." Erica stated.

"You left dad? What does that mean?" Angelina asked.

"I left him for good. He's in Virginia and staying there and I am moving back to North Carolina. I want to be here for you and your sister and for my sons-in-law and my grandkids." Erica answered.

As Angelina and her mom sat in the room and talked about what happened, Matt arrived at the hospital and headed to the children's floor. He stopped to see his dad in the waiting room and then went straight to Emmalyn's room. As he washed his hands, he looked through the window and saw Erica sitting in the room with Angelina and Emmalyn.

Angelina saw Matt and immediately ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could. She told him why her mom was there and what happened. Matt nodded his head as he picked up his daughter and hugged her. Angelina brought him up to date on Emmalyn. Soon the doctor came back in to talk to Angelina and Matt about Emmalyn.

"Everything came back normal on her lab tests. So I am going to go ahead and release her to go home. If she develops another fever, please bring her back in right away." the doctor told them.

"Thank you. We will." Angelina responded.

Within 2 hours Angelina, Matt, Emmalyn, Gilbert and Erica were sitting at the house. Emmalyn was in her room sleeping and Matt was fixing lunch for everyone. Angelina and her mom continued talking about the last 2 years. Angelina was glad to have her mom back and a grandmother for Emmalyn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A few days had passed and Matt was able to get 2 weeks off to help Angelina with Emmalyn and to help Erica move into an apartment in Cameron. Once everyone was settled back into a routine, Jeff and Maddy came back from Las Vegas with some news for their families.

"Welcome back Jeff." Matt stated as he opened the door to let them in.

"Good to be back." Jeff responded.

"Hi Maddy." Angelina stated.

"Hi everyone." Maddy responded.

"So what's this news that you have for us, son?" Gilbert asked as he and Erica came into the living room with drinks.

"First, who is she?" Jeff asked referring to Erica.

"I'm Angelina's mom, Erica." Erica answered.

"Oh ok. Nice to meet you. I'm Matt's brother, Jeff." Jeff responded.

"Nice to finally meet you too." Erica stated.

"So Jeff, what's this news you have?" Angelina asked.

"Well, first I just signed a new contract with Vince. I will remain on Smackdown for the entire length of the contract unless I request to be moved to RAW or ECW." Jeff answered.

"That's great son!" Gilbert responded.

"Thanks. Second, while we were in Las Vegas, Maddy told me some great news." Jeff continued.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to be a daddy." Jeff announced.

Everyone in the room went quiet. Maddy stood there not knowing what to say or do. Jeff squeezed her hand to reassure her of his decision. Matt and Angelina exchanged glances and knew that someone had to say something and soon.

"Congratulations to you both." Angelina finally stated.

"Thank you." Maddy and Jeff both responded.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise announcement. But congratulations." Matt stated.

"Thanks, bro." Jeff responded as they hugged and then looked at their dad.

"Well, as long as both of you are happy, then I am happy for you too." Gilbert stated.

"Thanks dad." Jeff responded.

As the days went by, everyone went about their normal lives as much as possible. Maddy moved into Jeff's house and continued to work at Miller's as much as possible. Jeff was gone 3 days a week and home for 4. Maddy didn't mind him being gone as it gave her something to look forwards to when he came home.

As the weeks passed, Maddy began showing and Angelina helped her out as much as possible. Emmalyn had started crawling and Angelina kept a playpen at Jeff's house just in case. Matt was back on the road and traveling with RAW and sometimes Smackdown.

Soon Christmas approached and it was Emmalyn's first Christmas as well. Matt was home and preparing for his annual Christmas party. Erica offered to watch Emmalyn at her place so that Angelina and Matt would have to worry about the party waking her up.

The party was a huge success as usual and those too drunk to leave crashed at Matt's house. Matt and Angelina took the night away from their daughter as a chance to have some time alone after the party was over. Emmalyn was now 9 months old and already trying to walk.

Christmas morning came rather quickly and everyone came over to help celebrate the holiday. Matt and Angelina helped Emmalyn open her presents from everyone while Erica taped it all. Angelina had a turkey in the oven for dinner. Matt and Erica helped Angelina get everything ready for dinner while Emmalyn took a nap. Maddy and Jeff hung out in the living room with Shannon, Julie, Shane, Bella and Tyler.

Soon New Years was upon them and Angelina couldn't believe that soon her baby would be a year old. Angelina had contemplated going back to work, but would need to find daycare for Emmalyn.

"Honey, I think that after Emmalyn's birthday I am going to try and go back to work at the hospital." Angelina stated one night.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know how much you loved staying home with her." Matt responded.

"I'm sure. She needs to be with other kids her age too. Even if it's only part time." Angelina stated.

"Ok. Well, we can start looking for daycares next week when I get back from Oklahoma." Matt told her.

"Sounds good. I love you." Angelina responded.

"I love you too!" Matt stated as he leaned in and kissed her.

And that one kiss lead to making out and making love. Angelina missed being close to Matt when he was gone, but enjoyed it when he came home. After spending the rest of the night in each other's arms, Matt got up early to head to the airport. This time Matt was going to be gone for a week at a time and then home for 3 days and gone again for a week.

A week passed and Matt came home the night before he was scheduled to be home. Angelina was thrilled that she had an extra day with her husband. Angelina told him about her week and anything new that Emmalyn did. After a good night's sleep, Angelina, Matt and Emmalyn headed into town and started looking at daycare's for when Angelina went back to work.

After looking at more than 5 daycares, they called it a day and headed home. Angelina laid down on the couch while Matt put Emmalyn to bed. Angelina hadn't been feeling to well for the past few days, but chalked it up to stress and not enough sleep. When Matt came back downstairs, he noticed Angelina laying down.

"Baby, are you feeling ok?" Matt asked.

"Not really." Angelina answered. "I've felt like this for a few days now."

"Then why don't you make an appointment for tomorrow. I'll watch Emmalyn." Matt suggested.

"I will." Angelina stated as she pulled out her phone and called to make an appointment.

The next day, Angelina headed to the doctors office leaving Matt and Emmalyn at home. At the doctor's office, Angelina waited as patiently as she could. Once the nurse called her name, Angelina followed her into an exam room where she had to wait again for the doctor.

"Hello, Angelina. What brings you in today?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Hello, Dr. Miller. I haven't been feeling to well the past few days and at the advice of my husband, I made an appointment to see you." Angelina answered.

"Ok. What are your symptoms?" Dr. Miller asked as she took notes in Angelina's chart.

"Achy all over, constantly tired, tender breasts." Angelina listed.

"Ok. When was the first day of your last period?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Well, today is February 10th, so it would have been on December 2nd." Angelina answered as she looked at her phone's calendar. "Oh, I'm really late."

"Ok. Are you still breast feeding?" Dr. Miller asked.

"No. Emmalyn stopped nursing about 2 months ago." Angelina answered.

"Ok. I am going to give you some Tylenol for now. I want you to go down to the lab and they will run a blood panel. I should have the results by this afternoon and I will call you if anything needs your immediate attention." Dr. Miller stated.

Angelina had her blood taken and then headed home. She didn't know what to tell Matt about the appointment, other than they drew blood. Angelina walked through the door and looked for Matt and Emmalyn. Angelina couldn't find them anywhere, so she text Jeff to see if they were over there.

_**Hey Jeff, is my husband and daughter there?**_

_Yeah. We're getting ready to do a taping of The Hardy Show._

_**Ok. I will be over in a little bit.**_

_Ok. I will let Matt know. C U soon._

_**Thanks.**_

Angelina headed upstairs into the master bathroom and pulled out her makeup bag. In her makeup bag she had a home pregnancy test from when she was pregnant with Emmalyn. She pulled out the test and took it. She waited the five minutes before looking at the test. Angelina picked up the test and took a deep breath as she looked at the results.

Angelina didn't know what to say or do. She and Matt had decided to wait until Emmalyn was 2 before trying for a 2nd baby. But now she was already pregnant according to the home test. Angelina knew that she needed to tell Matt as soon as possible. She headed downstairs and drove over to Jeff's house. She knew that everyone would be there, but at this point she really needed to talk to Matt.

Angelina walked into Jeff's house hoping to see Matt right away, but had to find her way out back where they were getting ready to film the show. Angelina walked over to Maddy who was holding Emmalyn.

"Hey you made it." Maddy stated.

"Yeah. Where is Matt?" Angelina asked as she took her daughter.

"He's in the garage getting ready." Maddy answered.

"Ok. And where is Jeff?" Angelina asked.

"Over there." Maddy answered as she pointed to the shed.

"Great. Can you watch Emmalyn while I go talk to Matt?" Angelina asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Maddy answered.

"I don't know yet." Angelina responded as she walked towards the garage.

Angelina walked into the garage hoping that Matt was alone, but Shannon and Yuk were in there with him. Angelina watched them for a moment while she collected her thoughts. Shannon noticed Angelina standing there first and knew that she wanted to talk to Matt alone without her saying anything.

"Hey, Yuk. Can you help me get some stuff out of the truck?" Shannon asked.

"Sure." Yuk answered as they left the garage.. "Hey Angie!"

"Hey baby. How long have you been here?" Matt asked.

"Not very long." Angelina answered.

"Ok. How was your appointment?" Matt asked.

"Good. They had me do some blood work. Should know by this afternoon at the earliest." Angelina answered.

"That's good. Is something bothering you, honey?" Matt asked.

"While I was at the doctor's office, she asked when my the first day of my last period was and when I told her, I realized that it's about a week late. So when I got home, I took a home pregnancy test." Angelina answered.

"And?" Matt asked.

"It came back positive." Angelina answered with tears in her eyes.

"Really? It will be ok." Matt responded as he hugged his wife. "As soon as we hear back from your doctor and she confirms it, we will go from there."

"You're not upset that we might be having another baby so soon?" Angelina asked.

"No. We both want another baby. Granted it's happening a little sooner than we wanted, but all the same I will be just as happy as I was when you told me that we were having Emmalyn." Matt answered.

Angelina and Matt joined the rest of the group in the backyard. Angelina stood next to Maddy who had put Emmalyn in the playpen in the house as she had fallen asleep. While everyone was taping the show, Angelina's cell phone rang. She walked away from the group to answer the call.

"Hello. This is her. Yes. Ok. Thank you. Tomorrow at 9. We'll be there." Angelina stated.

Angelina walked back over to the group and pulled Matt aside. She told him that the doctor wanted both of them to come in tomorrow at 9. Matt nodded his headed and headed back to the yard to finish the show. By the time they were done filming, Emmalyn was up from her nap and hungry.

Angelina made a bottle and handed it to her daughter. Maddy was in the kitchen ordering dinner for everyone. Angelina sat down and pulled Matt's laptop out and looked at the calendar. She figured that she was about 8 weeks and the baby would be due around Halloween.

Later that night after mostly everyone had headed home and only family was left, Maddy and Jeff decided to tell everyone the sex of their baby. Maddy pulled out the ultrasound pictures and joined everyone in the living room.

"So Maddy and I had an ultrasound appointment yesterday. This time they were able to tell the sex of the baby." Jeff stated.

"Cool. What are you having?" Angelina responded as she handed Emmalyn to Matt.

"We're having a girl!" Maddy announced.

"Congratulations!" Matt responded.

"Another granddaughter for me to spoil and love." Gilbert stated with a smile. "When is the due date exactly?"

"16 weeks." Maddy responded. "I'm due the end of May, beginning of June."

The next day, Matt and Angelina were sitting in Dr. Miller's office waiting for her to come into the room. Angelina was a little nervous and nauseous. Matt squeezed Angelina's hand and smiled at her. Angelina knew that everything happened for a reason, but she still couldn't believe that she was about to have another baby.

"Good morning Matt and Angelina. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Milled asked as she walked into the room.

"Nauseous. But ok." Angelina answered.

"That's to be expected. Now I was just going over your chart. Now you know that you are pregnant and according to my calculations, you're about 8 weeks. Which would put your due date right around October 31st to November 2nd. I am going to put in a prescription for your pre-natal vitamins with extra iron since you just stopped breast feeding Emmalyn." Dr. Miller told them. "Do you have any questions?"

"How is my body going to react to being pregnant again?" Angelina asked.

"You will more than likely start showing a lot sooner than with your pregnancy as your body already knows what to do." Dr. Miller answered. "If you would like, I can do a quick ultrasound and you can take baby's first picture home today."

"That would be great. Thank you." Matt responded.

After getting the ultrasound picture, Matt and Angelina headed over to Gilbert's to pick up Emmalyn. Once they were home, Matt and Angelina started talking about when to tell everyone. Matt suggested waiting until after Emmalyn's birthday and when Angelina would be out of the first trimester and Angelina agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

(AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!! Sadly there are only 2 chapters left. There will be a sequel as I am working on that as we speak. Enjoy and R&R!! Krista)

**Chapter 19**

Angelina and Matt spent the next few weeks planning Emmalyn's first birthday party. All of their friends and family were invited to the house to help celebrate the big day. The day before the party, Matt and Angelina dropped off Emmalyn with Gilbert and headed into town to get all the food and drinks for the party. They also picked up some decorations for the house and gifts for Emmalyn.

After dropping everything off at their house, Matt and Angelina went to pick up their daughter. While at Gilbert's house, Angelina began to feel nauseous. Gilbert noticed that Angelina didn't look to good and sat next to her.

"Are you feeling ok, darlin'?" Gilbert asked.

"Not really. I must be coming down with a cold." Angelina answered.

"Ok. I hope you feel better before tomorrow." Gilbert responded.

"I hope so too." Angelina stated.

The next day, Gilbert, Jeff and Maddy came over to the house early enough to help Matt and Angelina decorate the house and get the backyard set up for the party. Angelina had spent most of the morning in the bathroom being sick. Angelina had a feeling that it was going to be a very rough pregnancy. Once Angelina was done being sick, she headed downstairs and finished helping decorate the house.

Later that afternoon everyone started showing up for the party and Emmalyn was in the living room playing in her playpen. Angelina still felt a little sick, but at least she was running to the bathroom every ten minutes. Once everyone was there, Matt started the grill and cooked the meat. Maddy helped Angelina in the kitchen as did Yuk's girlfriend, Tiffany. The party was very successful and Emmalyn got a lot of presents.

After the party was over with and mostly everyone was gone, Angelina went into the living room and laid down on the couch. Matt could tell that Angelina wasn't feeling good and that soon their friends and family would be asking why. Matt sat on the floor next to his wife and tried to make her feel better.

Over the next month, Angelina's morning sickness started to subside and she and Matt were able to start preparing for the baby's arrival. Emmalyn would be just over one and a half years old when the baby is born. Angelina had given up on going back to work since she was pregnant again. One night while Angelina and Matt were laying in bed, Emmalyn started crying like she was in pain. Angelina got up right away and when to comfort her.

"Is she ok?" Matt asked from the doorway.

"I don't know. She won't stop crying." Angelina answered.

"Let me try." Matt responded as they switched places.

"I don't know what's wrong other than she might have had a bad dream." Angelina stated.

"I think we need to go to the ER. She's burning up badly." Matt responded.

"But she was cool just a minute ago." Angelina stated confused as she placed a hand on their daughter. "Ok. Wrap her up and I'll get dressed."

Angelina got dressed and then took over so Matt could get dressed. Angelina put Emmalyn in her car seat and started the car while Matt locked up the house. Angelina sat in the backseat with Emmalyn. Matt called the hospital and told them that they were on their way there and what was going on.

Emmalyn's doctor was at the hospital when they arrived and took her into a room immediately. The doctor ordered some tests and a nurse came in to help with Emmalyn. While they waited for the tests to come back, Angelina decided that now would be as good a time as any to talk to Matt about the baby.

"Matt, I was thinking. Maybe we should start telling everyone about the pregnancy. I'm already starting to show and think that some were starting to get suspicious while I was having morning sickness." Angelina suggested.

"Yeah, Yuk and Shannon were asking about that. Well, why don't we start telling family first and then our friends." Matt agreed.

"Ok. How about we have just family over to the house tomorrow?" Angelina asked.

"Sounds good. I think the doctor is coming back." Matt answered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Matt answered.

"I am Dr. Harvey and I have Emmalyn's lab results. Everything looks just fine. Since she is a year old, she is teething and sometimes that can spark a high temp. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids and rest. But otherwise she can go home." Dr. Harvey stated.

"Thank you doctor. We will." Angelina responded.

Within the hour, Matt, Angelina and Emmalyn were pulling up to their house. After getting Emmalyn back to bed, they headed to bed themselves. The next was going to be a long and interesting day for both Matt and Angelina.

The next morning, Matt let Angelina sleep in while he headed downstairs with Emmalyn and fed her breakfast. Once she was done, Matt put her in her playpen and started getting stuff ready for dinner that night. In the meantime, Angelina was getting into the shower so she could start her day.

"What time did you tell everyone to be here?" Angelina asked Matt as they were getting the food prepared.

"7. I figured we could feed Emmalyn at her usual time and then put her to bed before everyone gets here." Matt answered.

"Sounds good." Angelina stated.

So at 5:30 Angelina fed Emmalyn and gave her a bath. Matt put his daughter in her crib and closed the door. Gilbert and Erica were the first ones to arrive, followed buy Shane, Bella and Tyler and then Jeff and Maddy. Everyone was a little curious about why Angelina and Matt wanted just the family over for dinner.

"Matt, what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"You'll find out soon." Matt answered.

"Is everything ok with you and Angie?" Jeff asked.

"Everything is just fine. Emmalyn is fine too." Matt answered.

"Is it serious?" Maddy asked.

"Yes and no." Matt answered.

Maddy and Jeff just exchanged looks and left it at that. Meanwhile, Angelina was in the living room with her mom, Gilbert, Bella and Shane. Tyler was in the office sleeping. Erica could tell that there was something different about her youngest daughter, but couldn't put her finger on it. Soon Matt called everyone to come to the table.

"I am sure you are all wondering why Angie and I invited you all over for dinner tonight." Matt stated once everyone was seated.

"We are. Is everything ok?" Gilbert asked.

"Everything is fine." Angelina answered with a smile.

"We just wanted to tell you, our family, first before our friends and co-workers." Matt stated.

"Tell us what?" Erica asked.

"Angelina and I found out a little over a month ago that we are going to have another baby." Matt announced

"Another baby? Congratulations! When?" Bella responded.

"Our due date is October 31st to November 2nd." Angelina stated.

"A Halloween baby! That's cool." Jeff responded.

"Thanks." Matt stated.

Once everyone was ready, they ate dinner and talked about the two new babies that would be born just 5 months apart. Maddy was looking forwards to have her's and Jeff's baby so that they could meet their daughter and she could get her body back. After everyone left Matt and Angelina's house, Matt cleaned up the kitchen while Angelina checked in on Emmalyn.

April seemed to fly by and May seemed to creep, and Maddy was getting more and more anxious to have the baby. Jeff was able to get some time off so that he could be at home with Maddy when she had the baby. Mothers Day approached and everyone was to be at Gilbert's for dinner that night. But that morning, Angelina and Matt were awakened by a phone call.

"Jeff, slow down. What's going on? It's 3am." Matt asked. "Ok. Ok. You need to calm down. We're on our way. Yeah, I'll call dad."

"Matt, what's wrong?" Angelina asked.

"Jeff and Maddy are at the hospital. We need to go." Matt answered as he got dressed.

"Ok. I'll get my mom to watch Emmalyn." Angelina responded as she got dressed and headed down the hall to the guest room where Erica was staying the night.

Erica agreed to watch Emmalyn while Matt and Angelina drove to the hospital to be with Jeff and Maddy. Matt had called their dad and he headed to the hospital as well. Matt and Angelina were the first ones to arrive. Maddy was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and IV's.

"Jeff, what happened?" Angelina asked.

"We were laying in bed watching a TV when all of a sudden she had a sharp pain in her stomach. We waited a few minutes and she had another, so we came to the hospital. I'm scared. The baby isn't due for another 4 weeks." Jeff answered.

"Jeff, everything will be just fine." Angelina responded as she hugged her brother-in-law.

Matt and Gilbert sat in the waiting room while Angelina was in the room with Jeff and Maddy. Maddy was just as worried and scared as Jeff was. Angelina was able to keep them both calm for a little bit. While Angelina went out to give an update on Maddy and the baby, the baby's heart rate fell and the doctor's rushed into Maddy's room, kicking Jeff out in the process.

"Jeff, what happened?" Angelina asked as she came back to the room.

"The baby's heart rate fell. Now I'm really scared." Jeff answered as he slumped to the floor and placed in head in his hands.

"Mr. Hardy. You can come back in now." a nurse stated.

Jeff and Angelina walked back into the room and the doctor explained that the baby had been playing with the umbilical cord and that caused the heart rate to fall. Now that Maddy and the baby were stable again, the doctor wanted to get the baby out as soon as possible.

Within the hour, the doctor had hooked up pitocin to start Maddy's labor. Angelina knew that it would only be a matter of a few hours before the baby would be born. Two hours passed and still no big progress. The doctor wasn't too happy with the results. He upped the pitocin and they waited another 2 hours. At the end of the 4th hour, Maddy was still only 3 centimeters dilated.

"I am not liking what I see here. I think the only option we have is to get you ready and into the OR for a c-section." the doctor stated. "Mr. Hardy, you may be in the room with her when we deliver the baby."

"Ok. Whatever is best for Maddy and the baby." Jeff responded.

The doctor ordered an epidural and got the OR ready for Maddy. Maddy was scared even more. She hated being in the hospital and she hated the OR even more. Once the epidural was in place and Maddy couldn't feel anything, they wheeled her into the OR.

Angelina stood outside the door waiting impatiently while Jeff went in with Maddy. Angelina went to the waiting room and got Matt and Gilbert. She told them everything that was going on as they stood in the hallway and waited. Soon the doors opened and out walked Jeff holding the baby who was wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"7lbs 9ozs 20 inches long. She's perfect." Jeff stated.

"Congratulations, Bro." Matt responded.

"She looks just like her mommy." Gilbert stated.

"Congratulations, daddy." Angelina stated as she smiled at Jeff.

Jeff let everyone hold his newborn daughter before the nurse came to get them. Everyone headed back into the waiting room and waited until Maddy was in her room and resting. Angelina knew that Maddy would be in a lot of pain after having the c-section and volunteered to help out when they were home.

"So daddy, what's her name?" Angelina asked as she held her niece.

"Aurora Jade Hardy." Jeff answered.

"Very pretty." Angelina responded.

"Thank you. Aurora means dawn and since she was born at dawn, the name really fits." Jeff stated.

"That it does." Matt responded.

Soon Matt, Angelina and Gilbert had to leave. They dropped Gilbert off at his house and headed home. When they walked through the door, Erica and Emmalyn were already up and waiting. Matt and Angelina knew it was going to be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20 The End

(AN: Well this is the final chapter!! Thank you to everyone to has read and reviewed this story. You guys really make it worth writing. If you haven't yet, check out A Chance At True Love. The Sequel to this story will be coming as soon as it can, so keep a look out for it. ~Krista)

**Chapter 20**

As the months passed, Angelina's belly grew. They decided not to find out what the sex of the baby was this time. Matt painted the baby's room in neutral colors and they picked a neutral theme as well. Angelina was more than ready to have the baby by the time the beginning of October came around. Jeff, Maddy and Aurora were all doing well and Maddy had healed pretty quickly after her c-section.

The night before Halloween, Angelina and Matt made sure that everything was ready not only for the trick or treaters, but for the baby as well. Angelina hoped that the baby would wait at least until the day after Halloween to be born. Matt put the hospital bag in the back of Angelina's car just to be on the safe side.

The next day, everyone gathered at Matt and Angelina's house. Tyler and Emmalyn were dressed in their costumes and ready to go. Matt and Shane took the toddlers to the mall for their Halloween event while Angelina stayed home with everyone else.

While the guys were gone with the kids, Angelina, Bella and Maddy made the goody bags that were to be given out that night.

As they were working on the goody bags, Angelina felt a contraction, but ignored it. As next two hours passed by the contractions became closer together. Erica noticed her daughter's facial expressions and pulled her aside to make sure that everything was ok.

"Angelina, what's going on?" Erica asked.

"The baby is just moving around and causing me some pain." Angelina answered.

"Ok. You will tell us if something is going on, right?" Erica asked.

"Yes mom." Angelina answered.

Angelina went back to helping with the goody bags. But it wouldn't last long. As she got up to go to the bathroom, Angelina made it into the bathroom before her water broke. Angelina grabbed some towels and tossed them on the floor.

"Mom, Bella!" Angelina called from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Someone needs to call Matt and someone needs to get me to the hospital. My water just broke." Angelina answered.

"Ok. Let's get you into your car. Mom, call Matt and Shane and have them meet us at the hospital. Mom, you're also coming with us." Bella responded.

"Ok. Let's go." Erica stated as she dialed Matt's number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello." Matt answered.

"Matt, it's Erica. Angelina's water just broke. Bella and I are taking her to the hospital now. Meet us there." Erica told him.

"We're on our way now. Thanks." Matt stated before hanging up.

Angelina arrived at the hospital with her sister and mom shortly before Matt, Shane and the kids arrived. Once she was admitted, Angelina was taken into a room and hooked up to monitors and an IV. Matt walked into the room while Angelina was having a rather hard contraction.

"How are you baby?" Matt asked.

"Good. This baby wants out." Angelina answered.

"I bet." Matt stated just as the doctor walked in.

"Ok, Angelina let's take a look and see where you are at." Dr. Miller stated. "Ok. It looks like we will be having a baby very soon. You are at 8 centimeters and 90% effaced."

"So no epidural this time, huh." Angelina responded.

"Sorry." Dr. Miller stated as Angelina had another contraction.

The next hour went by quickly and soon Angelina's contractions were one on top of another. Dr. Miller came in and checked on her and told them that she was fully dilated and would be able to start pushing soon.

"Ok, Angelina. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can for the count of 10. Matt, encourage her and help support her back." Dr. Miller stated as Matt and Angelina nodded. "Ok, and push 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..stop. At this rate your baby will be born in the next few minutes."

"Good." Angelina responded.

"Get ready and push, 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..stop. You're doing a great job. Two more pushes like that and you'll be able to meet your baby." Dr. Miller stated.

"Baby, I know you're getting tired, but you can do it. I know you can." Matt told her.

"Here comes the next contraction. And push, 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..stop. The head is out. Do not push on the next contraction as I will ease the shoulders out." Dr. Miller stated as the next contraction hit.

Once the baby was out, Dr. Miller suctioned out the nose and mouth. The baby let out a loud wail and Angelina started crying as well.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Dr. Miller announced.

Matt cut the umbilical cord and the baby was weighed and measured. Once Angelina and the baby were moved into their own room, Matt headed out to the waiting room and had everyone follow them. Matt carried Emmalyn into Angelina's room where Angelina was sitting up holding their newborn son.

"Well, what is it?" Shane asked.

"It's a boy. We have a son." Matt answered. "And Emmalyn, this is your baby brother."

"Congratulations to you both. Does he have a name?" Bella asked.

"Evan Gilbert Hardy." Angelina answered. "8lbs 2ozs. 21 inches long."

"A big boy already." Erica responded.

The next day, Angelina and Evan came home from the hospital and everyone was at the house to welcome home the newest member of the Hardy family. Gilbert was on cloud nine after hearing that his first grandson's middle name was his first name. Angelina and Matt couldn't have been happier with their lives and their family. Emmalyn was even happy to have her mommy and brother home.

_3 years later…_

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, dear Evan. Happy birthday to you." everyone sang.

It was Evan's third birthday and of course Halloween. Matt and Angelina were still happily married and couldn't believe that their kids were already 4 and 3 years old. Emmalyn was already in pre-school. Angelina had been working back at the hospital since Evan was a year old.

Jeff and Maddy were now married and they had just welcomed their 2nd daughter a few weeks ago. Maddy was thrilled that she was able to deliver their baby naturally this time. They named their daughter Patience Marie Hardy.

Shane and Bella were also still going strong and their family had definitely grown in the last three years. They welcomed a daughter named Amanda Joy Helms and a another son, named Trevor Shane Helms.

Matt, Jeff and Shane were all still working for the WWE and their wives wouldn't have it any other way. Angelina and Randy remained friends, but over the years lost contact. Randy got married and welcomed his daughter a week before Evan was born. Angelina and Matt couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for their family.

The End!


End file.
